Supergirl's Girl
by Zetara
Summary: Cadmus did some experiments with DNA and the result might end up changing Kara's life forever, but not only hers. A take on one event in YJ, but this time with another Super, another Luthor and another result, plus without the anger managment issues. Enjoy! (I own none of the rights of the brand). There is a follow up story "Supergirl's Girls"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't know if this has been done before, but I really felt like giving it a shot. I don't ship anyone, but as always it's open to interpretation. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Supergirl flew over the city on the brightest blue sky possible, nothing could upset her that day. For the first time in a really long time, she felt like what her emblem portrayed, she felt hopeful.

 _"_ _Supergirl, come in"_ she heard J'onn's voice on her com.

"What's the status?" she responded the call.

 _"_ _There is a fire"_ Winn intervened.

"Where?"

" _The old Cadmus facility"_ her sister said carefully, that was the very last place Kara wanted to visit.

"Can't the firemen take care of it?"

 _"_ _They did"_ J'onn said in his usually calmed voice.

"Then I don't get it, what's going down?"

" _The place"_ Winn said _" it goes down 40 stories, there are many sublevels under that lab, it appears it used to be an underground facility in which they carried experiments."_

 _"_ _So, we need you to check it out_ " Alex concluded " _We'll send a team with you in five minutes_ "

"Got it" she cut communication before rushing to the place. It wasn't hard to spot, the smoke was reaching new heights. The firemen were controlling the situation, but Kara didn't mind helping out, blowing the smoke away and extinguishing the last flames. Then it was crystal clear what Cadmus had tried to cover, it was a pitch black pit going down for almost half a mile.

"I'm going in" Supergirl informed flying all the way down. When she was reaching the very bottom she felt her strength fading "Something is not right" she said into her com, but she was too below the level for her signal to go through.

She slowed down mere floors before reaching her destination to catch her breath. Then she noticed the walls were glowing green.

"Kryptonite" she told herself, there were enormous amounts of it, had they been harvesting it? Had a meteorite been under so many layers of earth and now they were recovering every last piece of it?

She felt sick, she had to leave before she got trapped into that hole. But then she noticed something else.

"A pod?" she used her vision to her greatest extent before noticing the initials 'Kr' encrypted into it. "Was there another crash?" she took a deep breath making a jump down the pit. The concentration of that green rock was greater down there. Then it made sense, they weren't taking the kryptonite out, they had deliberately put it there so whomever was inside the pod couldn't have the strength to get out, but just who was it?

She grabbed the edge of it and with all her might she tore it open to reveal a young girl. She had a certain resemblance she couldn't place. She carefully tried to find her pulse right before the girl tiredly opened her eyes to spot her.

"Hey" Kara said soothingly "I'm going to take you out of here, ok? Stay calm"

The girl raised her hand weakly just to point at the symbol on her chest.

"You can trust me" Kara reassured "I'm-"

"Supergirl" the girl said with little voice, looking deep into her eyes. Just another person she knew had ever looked at her that way, with such calmness and blind trust.

"Ye-yeah" Kara felt her strength fading away "Who are you?"

But the girl couldn't give her an answer, instead her eyelids gave away and she fell into slumber.

"I have to get you out of here" she told herself trying to carry her in arms and jumping one story up before the nasty effects of kryptonite took the hero to her knees.

She could hardly breath with that amount of rock near her, she wandered how the young girl was alive at all.

She looked up at the light when she was about to fade just to see the descent of several agents.

"Kara?" Alex landed next to her "can you hear me? I'll get you out of here"

And that was the last she distinguished before blacking out.

* * *

The next thing she heard, was a machine matching her heart beat. She opened her eyes finding herself back in the DEA, she dazzily sat up before her sister reached her side.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she tapped her shoulder.

"Better" she answered "That was a lot of Kryptonite, Rao knows how they got it" she pressed her temples before an image crossed her thoughts "The girl!" she jumped out of the bed "where is she? how is she? Who is she?!"

"Easy" Alex slowed her down "She's with J'onn, her vitals are fine" she bit into her lower lip.

"But?" she looked expectantly "Alex, what aren't you telling me?"

"We…found something about her, you should probably see her first"

"Is she Kryptonian?"

"It's a little harder to explain" she said "please, just meet her first" she repeated.

Kara obliged, knowing something was off to be upsetting her sister this much.

Winn was at the entrance of the room where the girl was, as soon as he saw Kara, he stammered as well "H-hey! How are you-?, that-that was a lot of Kryptonite, shouldn't you be resting a bit longer?" he eyed Alex "she can deal with this later"

"Ok, what's going on?" Kara cut in.

J'onn stepped outside the room "Ah, Supergirl, you are here, how are you feeling?"

"Good" she cut him short "now, can anyone tell me what this is all about?"

"Please, come in" he opened the door to where the new resident was currently sleeping "She is without a doubt the result of an experiment in Cadmus labs"

"Is she Krytonian?" Kara asked.

"To an extent"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kara, she is your clone" Alex said.

"What?" she said aback "Haven't we been over this before?" she folded her arms defensively "plus, she doesn't even look all that like me, not even at that age"

"We ran her DNA through all our database and she is without a doubt your clone"

"But that's- we aren't identical" she repeated

"Well, we did found one other hit in the search, we discovered there was another donor" Winn said slowly for the information to sink in.

"Who's?" Kara looked around their faces, they all knew, but no one dared to say.

"Lena Luthor"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I just one thing to say...WOW, I didn't expect this much feedback and positive response to this fic! It's been a while since I last published, so long story short, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

"What?!" Kara had stormed out of the room "You are telling me Cadmus took my DNA and decided to make a cocktail out of it and Lena's?"

"We don't know why Cadmus decided to mix it. We don't even know if Lena is a part of it"

"For all we know, they were making another weapon" Kara countered.

"Kara, she's just a kid" Alex said "Whatever Cadmus intentions were, we can't just turn our back on her!"

"She isn't our-!"

"Problem?" Alex interjected "is that what you were going to say?"

"Responsibility" Kara finished.

"The last thing she said before fainting was your name" Alex walked towards her, slowly grabbing her shoulders "she needs you"

"So? She knows Supergirl. Cadmus probably taught her what her target was"

"No, she said Kara Zor-El"

"Lilian knew my name"

"Your Kryptonian name?"

"I don't know, Alex!" she covered her face "This is too much I need to-"

"Supergirl?" she heard a voice call her and finally they all noticed the young girl standing behind them, barely managing to keep balance.

"You shouldn't have left the room" an agent grabbed her arm and the girl out of panic pushed him away smashing him into the console.

Several agents raised their guns aiming at her.

"Stand down!" Alex commanded.

The girl backed away frightened until she was against the wall "Supergirl?" she repeated.

"I'm here" she said in authoritarian voice.

She relaxed at the sight taking a step closer, but an agent took the shot at the first sign of movement and like a chain reaction, they all fired.

Kara flew to her, catching the bullets.

"Stop! Cease fire!" Alex yelled as they all put the guns down.

Kara turned towards the girl to find her recoiled in a corner crying, her arm bleeding.

"Not bullet proof" Winn stated while running for a first aid kit.

Kara grabbed her arm pressuring to stop the bleeding "Hey, it's ok, it's merely a scratch, they took you off guard, that's all" she reassured in soothing voice.

"So, she doesn't have all your powers" Alex knelt next to them assisting in the process.

The girl sniffed looking up to her and then Kara placed those green eyes, that calmness and blind trust sparkling in her was the same kind of hopeful and caring sight Lena gave her every time she walked through the door, no matter if she saw Supergirl or Kara.

"Let's take her to the medical bay" Alex said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes" she carried the girl as she covered against her chest, touching the symbol she felt drawn towards.

* * *

Lena was organizing her schedule, running CatCo and L-Corp was a handful. She at least could feel comfort in purring all her plans into the notebook Kara had given her. She smiled at the thought.

Soon she was taken back to earth by a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said as a force of habit, still looking into her notes, not paying attention at the two figures that came inside.

"Miss Luthor" she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Danvers" she replied surprised, finding Alex alongside with J'onn. "Is…there anything I can do for you?" she asked taken aback, slowly standing up "Am I being arrested or-?"

"No, it's nothing like that"

"But we do need you to come with us, if you may" J'onn asked.

"Can I hear my rights first, please?"

"It's important, Lena" she heard a third voice coming from behind. She turned around to find the scarlet and blue hero coming through the balcony.

"Supergirl" she said impressed "what is this about?"

"We rather show you, but it's not safe here" J'onn cut in.

Lena didn't take her eyes off the hero, she seemed concerned "Ok, I'll just tell my secretariat to manage without me" she dropped everything she was doing and followed their lead.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole ride was silent, Lena couldn't see where they were taking her, she just waited until the elevator opened and they were on the highest floor of a building.

"Can you tell me what do you need from me now?" Lena asked.

"First, a blood sample"

"That's oddly specific and quite personal" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"We have reasons to believe your mother did some experiments based on your DNA" J'onn explained.

"Excuse me?"

"Remember when she needed you to activate one of Lex's facilities? Only a Luthor could open it" Kara said, still at a safe distance.

"Yeah, so she took me, what good could my blood sample be to her?"

"She could harvest it, make it a clone"

"I'm-I'm sorry, but are you telling me my mother planned on making a clone of _me_?"

"Not exactly" Alex cut in "she took your genetic material and mixed it with…"

"Mine" Kara said.

Lena looked at both skeptically "Am not sure if I follow, you have reasons to believe my mother would want to make a clone out of us? Why?"

"We don't have reasons to believe, we know for a fact" J'onn knocking on a door for it to open.

And there she was. The girl was standing there, still in the hospital robes, looking confused at the scenery, but that ended when she gazed upon Lena. A smile filled her lips, a goofy, innocent and adorable smile. Lena knew that gesture all too well…she had seen it on someone else.

The girl walked towards as Lena absently did the same, kneeling a little to get at the level of the teen.

"Hi" Lena said "Hello, I'm-"

"Lena" she finished for her "Lena Luthor"

"That's right" she smiled "you know me?"

The girl pointed at her head "I have images of you, I was filled with intel about you and Supergirl"

"Who-? Who put those images there? Was it Cadmus?"

"Grandmother did" she answered.

"Who do you mean by that?" Lena asked and everyone in the room wandered the same, this information was new.

"Lillian Luthor, grandmother"

Lena opened her eyes wide "My mother did this? You know her?"

"She talked to me when I was put to sleep in my pod, she told me to make a better world, she taught me, she gave me knowledge"

"What did she wanted you to do with this knowledge?"

"I-I don't know" she said confused at the thought "I wanted to help people, but she wasn't pleased"

"Why? What did she say?" Alex asked.

"She didn't like Supergirl"

"That's her alright" Winn said.

"She wanted me to replace her, she asked me to do so, but I refused. She got mad at me, said I was faulty, so she put me to sleep for a while longer"

"So, she is a weapon" J'onn said.

"If she engineered you, why did you refuse to follow her command?" Lena asked.

"Because you wouldn't let me" she answered calmly "you would never hurt her, so part of me couldn't hurt her either"

"So, that's why Lilian couldn't use you" Alex said.

"She could be laying" J'onn pointed out.

"Lying?" the girl repeated, she had a lack of vocabulary.

"Not telling the truth" Alex explained.

"I am saying what Granmother told me"

J'onn scanned through her thoughts, they were messy, scattered, but at the end they were real, Lilian had disposed of her since she wouldn't fulfil her mission.

"It appears to be so" he sighed "I am assuming you didn't have any knowledge of this, Miss Luthor"

"I did not" she said firmly "as I had to prove over and over, not because I am a Luthor it means I am evil"

The young girl smiled at that, so did Kara.

Lena then looked at the clone again and noticed the bandage "What happened?" she touched it making the teen flinch.

"We…had a little struggle with her arrival, our agents detected a threat and reacted" Alex explained the situation as delicately as possible

"You opened fire on her?" she asked outraged.

"We didn't know your DNA was as present as to make her vulnerable" J'onn said.

"It was a misunderstanding, the corresponding measurements have already been taken"

"Then, she is coming with me" Lena stated.

"What?" Winn asked.

"Miss Luthor, you understand this is a delicate situation, we can't allow you to-"

"This was my mother's doing, I will take care of her"

"I'm sorry, but she isn't your concern, it's the DEO's responsibility to assess the situation so-"

"Not my concern?" she cut him off "She is my flesh and blood, what is she if not my concern?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we'll have to escort you out of the premises" an agent said approaching her.

"That's not necessarily" Kara was about to intervene when the girl jumped in front of Lena extending an arm to protect her. She gazed upon anyone that was a threat to then blink a couple of times and look away.

"No heat vision" she told herself, just to alert even further everyone in the room, she was willing to fight, but had no means to do it.

"Ok, let's all calm down" Alex said walking to the center "Miss Luthor, you do understand she is not only your flesh and blood, right? She just tried to use _superpowers_ , we don't know what she can or can't do, until then, it's not safe to let her out in the open"

Lena knew that much was true, even if she hated it.

"We need her to stay here, to train her to control her strength and whatever else she can do. When we are sure she is no longer unpredictable, we'll allow you to spend time together"

Lena sighted and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder "I am afraid they are right"

The girl turned around a bit alarmed "You must leave?"

"I do" she looked at J'onn "But I will come visit, she might not be able to go to the world yet, but that doesn't mean I can't show her the world here"

Alex sighed "Agreed"

Kara shot her a glare, but didn't say a thing.

"Ok, so if that settles it, we'll arrange for your transportation for visits" J'onn said.

"Good" Lena nodded "Now, if I could have a word with-"

"There's trouble, I have to go" Kara said swiftly flying off the building.

She soared to the sky with no real direction, she just needed to be away from it all.

 _"_ _Hey, Kara, come in"_ se heard her sister's voice _"what was that about? We received no alert"_

"I-I heard a distress call, I'll check it out"

 _"Right"_ she said unconvinced " _when you come back we'll have to establish a schedule"_

"What for? Lena's visits?"

 _"More like your training sessions with-"_

"You've got that covered" she said "you spared with me, you can take down a half Kryptonian"

 _"Kara, this is not about-"_

"I have to go now" she cut communication, everything was going to change and she was nowhere ready for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor's Note: Thank you for all the support! And since we are in the Holiday spirit, here's another chapter.**

* * *

Alex ducked as the girl threw a punch.

"Not bad, you've been improving" she praised.

The girl smiled, she enjoyed Alex's company, she found her trust worthy.

"She is really impressing" J'onn said from the other side of the glass, watching over the training session.

Kara winced "Yeah, she is"

"Winn discovered that she might not have your memories, but she knows your fighting style and technique. Same goes with Miss Luthor, she might not have the same recollection of events, but has her wits and intelligence. Makes sense Lilian though of mixing powers with strategy"

"Brains and muscles, I feel so flattered" she huffed looking at the girl, the pale skin and eyes were Lena's, the curly hair was hers no doubt, the chin as well.

"It's already been more than a week, are you sure you don't want to-?"

"Alex is doing great" she looked away.

"I know it's hard, but you are the only one that can help her right now, Kara"

The girl looked over to the glass, her sight fixed intensively.

"She knows you are here" J'onn said.

"She has X-ray vision" Supergirl said.

"Yes" he answered calmly pushing a button so the glass turned light again and she could see them fully.

He then opened the door waiting for Kara to follow him, she reluctantly did.

"Supergirl" the girl walked towards, a smile on her face.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Alex asked, noticing how uncomfortable her sister seemed.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, with training that is" Kara said.

The girl's smile almost faded "Good, actually" she fidgeted a little "Alex has been a great tutor"

"I'm sure, she taught me too" Kara said.

The half Kryptonian watched her expectantly, hope written all over her like the symbol in the hero's chest.

"Well then, we won't bother you any longer" Supergirl said turning around.

"Kara" Alex called disappointed.

The girl followed her out the room "I was hoping you could teach me"

"The DEO has the greatest fighters, there's really not much I can contribute to your preparation" she reached the balcony.

"Well, maybe you can help me understand my powers"

Kara clenched her fists pressing her eyes shut "I'm…not sure I can do that" she jumped to fly off.

"Wait!" The girl leaped as well reaching altitude until she felt gravity pulling her down "Supergirl!" she shouted.

The hero just had to gaze back to find the girl freefalling. She turned around and dived to catch her in midair before she reached the ground. She flew her back to balcony, feeling the shaky figure holding her tight.

"What were you thinking?!" she settled her on the balcony.

"I-I thought I could fly"

"You are only half kryptonian!" Kara scolded shaking a little the teen "Why would you try that?"

"I wanted to go with you. I want to help people"

Kara sighed, that sounded an awful lot like herself "You can't, not yet at least"

The girl looked away "I'm sorry"

Supergirl exhaled conflicted "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" she grabbed her chin inspecting her with her vision.

"I'm fine" she assured taking a step back.

Alex rushed outside "What happened?"

"Nothing" Kara lied "we were just…discussing some issues"

"Ok, then. Let's go, we can spar a bit longer before lunch time"

"Actually" Kara interrupted "I was thinking of taking her with Lena"

The girl's face light up.

"Pardon?" Alex interrupted

"She has practice enough, maybe Lena can help with the other side of the genetics, the part that takes unnecessarily risks"

"I'm pretty sure that's part yours as well" Alex countered.

"Just tell J'onn I'll drop her in L-Corp"

"As long as _drop_ doesn't mean you'll let her fall and leave her alone"

"I won't, but I can't stay either, there's some things I have to do" Kara explained.

"Ok, only if she doesn't leave her office"

"Yeah" she turned to the teen extending a hand "you better hold on"

She did, putting her arms around her neck before she took off.

Alex watched them fly away and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas**

* * *

Lena typed in her computer, looking for any trace of Cadmus or her mother's plans revolving around the girl.

After another dead end, she pushed the keyboard away, she was too frustrated at this point.

She felt a breeze run through her office and as she looked back she found the two people that could brighte up her day.

"Lena!" the girl ran towards her and the CEO couldn't help but to hug her.

"Hi there" she let go to look at her face "I'm glad to see you again, the DEO hadn't clear you for a visit, how did you manage to sneak out?"

"Supergirl decided it was time"

"Did she now?" she gazed up at her.

"She has been putting a lot of effort in controlling her powers, she deserved a day off" she walked in "as long as she stays in the premise"

"Of course," she turned to the girl "You know? I have a chess set, have you ever played?"

She shook her head no.

"Well, I'll love to teach you, it's on the table on the next room, can you bring it here?"

She nodded excited exiting the room.

Lena then looked at the hero "Haven't seen a lot of you lately"

"There's always someone that needs help"

"Yeah, I've imagined" she cleared her throat "but I did hope we could talk about this situation. I had no idea what Cadmus was planning. I still have no idea, whatever my mother was scheming, she covered her tracks"

"None of this falls on you" she assured.

"I know it doesn't, but at the same time she's our genetic, how can that not involve us in this situation?"

"Involve us?"

"Yeah, with her"

"No, yeah, absolutely, it's just…" she used her x-ray vision, she was standing outside "I have to go, I'll come back later"

Lena turned around, she could guess what Supergirl had seen.

"Sure, I'll love to have her over for as long as I can"

Kara then put an earpiece on her hand "Call if anything happens"

"We'll be fine, no one knows she is here, right?"

"Right" she nodded "still, if she was to-"

"We'll be fine" she repeated, a bit surprised by the insinuation.

"Of course," she walked back to the balcony and the girl only had time to take a glance as the figure flew away becoming no more than a blur in the sky.

* * *

 **Please come back later today for the next chapter! Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

That routine seemed to stick with them. Lena would have visits in which they would talk and play challenging each other's wits. And the rest of the time she would be practicing with Alex.

And only rarely Supergirl showed up.

Alex panted as she sat on the floor "I don't think there's much more I can teach you"

The half kryptonian moved her hair out of the way "Does that mean you'll stop seeing me?"

"What? No, of course not" Alex replied surprised at the question.

"Supergirl doesn't visits me"

"I-I know, she is just busy, saving the day and such"

"Why does she hate me?"

"Kara doesn't hate you" she cut in "She's just having a hard time adjusting"

The girl stood silent.

Alex tapped her arm "Come on, if you are in anything like my sister, you'll love an icepopcycle right now"

"What's that?"

"Just wait and see"

* * *

"And then, her cape got stuck on the elevator"

Alex was pleased when she heard the teen laugh at the story while they ate.

"So, you see, she isn't always as super as she should"

She shrugged "I still want to be like her"

Alex smiled "Why?"

"I don't know, I admire her"

"Because what Cadmus taught you?"

The girl pondered at the idea "I guess not. Grandma wasn't fond of my admirations towards her"

"Well, just give her time, she'll come around"

"Tell me my super smell is right and those are icepop-" Kara walked in finding the two of them.

"Hey Kara" Alex greeted.

"Hi" she eyed them both "what are you doing here?"

"In the kitchen, you mean?" she stood up "she deserved a prize, she is better at combat than me now, which means she can probably kick your-" she looked at the girl " _ego_ , right now"

"That's…great!" Kara said.

"Do you want one?" the girl offered a piece of the iced candy "your sister mentioned you love them"

"Um, sure, thanks" she grabbed it "How-how have your visits with Lena been?"

"Amazing, she is brilliant"

"She is" Kara nodded focusing on the treat to avoid eye contact.

"How has saving the day been?" the teen inquired fascinated by the concept.

"Saving the day?" she gazed at her sister knowing that was her way of phrasing it "great, I think I'm going home already, Alex want a ride?"

"Is it time to sleep already?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, kiddo" Alex stood up knowing that being alone in base was not the half kryptonian's favorite thing, especially since her room was a cell, given that there were still concerns about her going rouge "I'll see you tomorrow" she said granting a hug alongside with her farewell.

"Until then" she walked towards Kara and the hero cut her approach by patting her shoulder.

"You are doing great, keep up the good work"

She could see the spark in her green eyes fade a little, she was trying to hide her disappointment.

"Thank you, Supergirl"

* * *

Once the clone was in her quarters, Alex sternly grabbed Kara's arm and drove her to the balcony.

"Hey, if I could feel human pain I would know you are tearing my arm apart"

"Just what is your problem?!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The kid adores you, why are you acting so cold?"

"I'm not" she folded her arms defensively.

"Kara" she grabbed her shoulders gazing deep into her eyes "Maggie and I are history because I wanted kids and she didn't and that devastated me. And now you are willing to give up the almost literally perfect girl for what reason?! Because she is a clone?! Because Cadmus was involved in it?!"

"No! It's not that! It's nothing against her"

"Well it sure looks like it"

"It's…it's about Lena, ok?"

Alex blinked her surprise back "Lena?"

"I…she doesn't know the whole truth about me, that under my daily clothes I hide a whole other identity"

"That's always been the case, Kara, what's different now?"

"She is" she pointed at the door "We are sharing DNA in one living being is like…" she sighed "You are right, she looks up at me the same way I looked at someone else, my mother" she pressed a hand against her face "I'm not ready, ok?" she leaned into the fence "You wanted kids, but I'm not there yet and she is precisely how Lena said, flesh and blood and I'm…I'm afraid, Alex" she allowed herself to crumble.

Just then the older Danvers let go of her anger and grudge and softly stroke her hair.

"Hey, it's ok" she said in soothing voice "I know it's a lot to take in, but she needs you, alright?" she tried to meet her eyes "the kid is not at fault here, she hasn't done anything wrong and she doesn't understand why you won't look at her"

"Whenever I look at her I only see Lena's eyes" she mumbled "I'm lying to her face, her DNA is not only mixed with Supergirl's, it's also shared with Kara Danvers'"

"I know that, the kid knows that and you know that. But telling Lena would really make things easier for the girl? or for you?"

"I don't know Alex, but bad enough is to lie to a friend all the time, but having her in our lives is…"

Alex extended her arms "Hey" she hugged her "You'll be alright, I'm right here for you, we are going to figure it out together, but you can't shut that girl out anymore" she said into her ear "you have to promise me you'll try"

Kara sniffed "I can try, but what if I mess up?"

"Then you dust yourself off and try again" she patted her back "Now come on, pull yourself together and try to look like the hero you are" she coped her cheeks "now come on, it's time to go home"

And then the alarm went off and the peaceful evening was over.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened?" both Danvers sisters rushed back into the building.

"There was a security breach" Winn informed looking at the cameras.

"What level?"

"The cells" he said "aaand Elvis is leaving the building. You are not going to like who"

"I have a wild guess" Alex said.

"Has she gone rogue?" Kara asked, panicked at the thought.

"Was it a violent breakout? She hurt anyone?"

"No, she just…looks bored" Winn said looking at the footage "she moves fast, I'll give her that, she inherited it from super mama bea-" He was cut by Alex's elbow in his ribs.

"I'll go out to find her, keep me informed if you hear anything" Kara said wasting no time.

She flew over the city several times, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She pressed the com in her ear "Can you look for her blood trace? Or sun radiation in her-?"

Suddenly an interference cut her com and a second channel was open.

 _"Supergirl?"_ she heard Lena's voice in her ear.

"Miss Luthor?" she asked used to the phrasing and too shocked to place anything in her head.

 _"Hello, you gave me this in case I would ever need to contact you regarding our…"_ she stopped herself, not sure how to describe the girl " _situation_ " she finally decided.

"Yeah, I'm currently having some trouble locat-"

 _"She's here"_

"What?" she asked shocked.

" _She's in my apartment"_

"Are you ok? Is she upset or-?"

 _"She's fine, she's actually sleeping"_

"Can I go there to make sure everything is alright?"

 _"By all means, I'll leave a window open"_

"I'll be right there" she flew in her direction "Guys, I found her" she informed.

 _"Where is she?"_ Alex asked

"Apparently with Lena, I'll go check, verify they are both safe before taking her back to the DEO"

 _"Alright, if you need backup, call"_

"I'll, for now go home, the situation is under control"

" _Copy that_ " they cut communication just before Supergirl made her entrance.

Lena was sited at the edge of the couch, a glass of wine in her hand as she watched over the girl.

"Miss Luthor" she said acknowledging her, so she wasn't intruding anymore.

"Oh Supergirl, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" she placed the glass on the table before trying the knot in her robe to face her "Please, come in"

"Thank you" she stepped in "I'm the one that should apologize for this, it's late, I shouldn't intrude, but her whereabout were unknown. I'm glad you called"

"So, she escaped?" Lena asked raising a brow "We'll that surprising, not to say alarming" she sat down "why did she?"

Kara winced at the question, she felt partially responsible for that, she had neglected the girl as Alex had said, so it was no surprise that she had taken refuge with Lena.

The businesswoman noticed a trace of preoccupation in her usually centered face and knew that question had hit a nerve.

"Do you care for something to eat?" she offered "I was personally in the middle of dinner while checking some financial reports, when she showed up, but that can hold for another evening"

"I really shouldn't stay" she excused "I should take her back to the DEO and call it a night"

"But she is just so peaceful" Lena looked at the girl cuddled in the sofa "She is no trouble at all. When she got here the only thing she did was greeting me and settling in the couch next to me while I worked, she fell asleep shortly after. I did had my suspicions when she arrived on her own, that's why I called"

"Well, thank you for your help and understanding, especially with this situation, you've been…a great inspiration to her"

"Well, I could say the same thing. She's always talking about how amazing you are and how she wants to be just like Supergirl" she emulated the tone the half kryptonian used when talking about the hero.

Kara felt a punch in her gut by the statement, she then looked at the girl in the coach and was determined to do better by her, although not only her.

Lena took her glass of wine again "And I'm grateful for your understanding as well. I always feel like I have to apologize to the world for whatever my family does, I had no idea my mother had gone this far but-"

"You don't have to apologize" Kara said in a hurry.

"I know, that's the thing. For the first time, I don't feel like I have to" She turned around unable to hide her smirk "She's amazing" she looked at the girl, her smiled could have light up the night sky.

Supergirl turned around walking through the room, her arms crossed "How did you…adapt to this so quickly?"

"I'm…afraid I don't understand what you mean"

"I mean…to her" she admitted "you welcomed her so easily into your life"

"Ah!" She gazed down, softly stroking the teen's hair "all my life I've been dealt with poor hand regarding family. As it is no secret" she tried to hide her sadness "but with her, for the first time I choose who to call family, although Kara Danvers already named me a sister" she chuckled to herself "so…why not? Why not allow me the happiness of having this?" she referred to the image of having someone else around "you have no idea how lonely it is to be the only one left…" she sniffed "sorry, what am I talking about? You lost so much when your home planet…" she left the sentence hanging "I shouldn't complain"

"N-no, it's alright" she looked around the otherwise empty apartment. Supergirl only had Superman, but Kara Danvers had so many people around her. Lena didn't.

"Anyways, don't listen to me now, I shouldn't allow the effects of wine to take over my better judgment, such sentimentalism is not helpful"

"I think it is" she said, more like her friend that the hero façade. At that point, she simply wanted to hug her pretty badly "we all need to let our guard down now and then"

"Even heroes?" she teased trying to light up the mood.

"Yeah…even heroes" she replied softly noticing that their clone was shifting position, probably being disturbed by their chatting "I think it's best if we leave"

"Does she really have to go?" Lena asked a bit heartbroken.

"We don't know if she is ready for the outside world yet"

"I can hardly call my apartment the outside world, besides, the fact that she escaped is proof enough she doesn't want to be there, nor go back"

That much was true, the blond was at conflict with her options "I guess she can stay, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you open to any danger or potential threats, we don't even know if someone else is following her"

"My home security system is not that bad" Lena said half jokingly "besides, for what I've heard, this little one can handle herself. If that's not good enough I'll allow one of your agents to stay and guard"

"Not to demerit the agents, but if she was to face them, they wouldn't stand a chance"

"You still fear she might backfire like any other Cadmus project?"

"I can't say I've discarded that"

"Then, what do you suggest?"

"I'll stay" she said in a cool firm voice "If that acceptable, I can fly across the premises and keep a lookout"

"Ow, I don't want this to be troubling, you must have somewhere else to be"

"Hey, she is my k-" she stopped herself "Responsibility as well" she smiled "Unless you rather not have me around" she said seriously considering how she just pushed her presence.

"No, that's fine" she urged "As you said just as much yours as mine" she chuckled leaving the glass be on the table next to her notes "But I do think we should move her"

"Allow me" she carried the girl in arms, by that point she was truly used to her shape and weight.

"You can leave her in my bed, oddly enough I don't have a guest's room, who would use it?" she grinned, trying to diminish the importance of her statement, although it did pain her a bit.

"Are you sure you want her there?"

"One of us will have to trust she won't rebel" she smiled "plus, you'll be close by, right?"

"Right" she looked away from her green eyes and focused on sliding the girl under the covers.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll take the couch" Lena said "I'll run through some numbers before calling it"

Kara took a peek at the electronic clock in her nightstand, it was close to midnight.

"I'll fly around the perimeter, make sure there's nothing suspicious" she offered.

"By all means, I'll leave the window open"

"Thank you" she flew off, taking advantage of the solitude to tell her sister the odd arrangement for the night. J'onn wouldn't be happy.

After some time, she tiredly landed on the balcony going back inside the room, she didn't use her X-ray vision first, she just sneaked as silently as possible.

She found the girl still soundly asleep, she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"She hasn't moved at all" Lena mumbled startling the hero.

"Miss Luthor!" she exclaimed hushedly "I thought you would be asleep by now"

Lena shook her head "Too much to do still, but correct me if I'm wrong, don't heroes sleep as well?"

"If the world manages to keep itself safe for a couple of hours"

Lena laughed as quietly as possible, then tapped the side of the coach "Then please, be my guest and rest for a moment"

Kara had sat next to her many times, she was used to held her in arms and offering comfort, but as her friend, her false human friend, Supergirl never had time for the small talk, since most of their interactions consisted on saving each other.

"I don't know if I should" she finally said after a long pause.

"I won't tell a soul you aren't as invincible as you seem" she offered again.

The blond ultimately gave in, moving her cape aside and settling on the far end of the couch. Her eyelids were giving away, but she couldn't fall asleep. Lena hid a yawn behind her hand while scrabbling some more.

"You should rest, Miss Luthor" Kara said showing concern, Lena seemed really overworked "Whatever you are doing can hold for a couple of hours"

"I'm afraid it's not the case. Managing more than one company is after all time consuming" she yawned again "plus, my personal research is making no progress and I won't be at ease until I find out my mother's agenda with her" she looked up at the bed.

Kara felt remorse, because of her daily job, Lena had acquired CatCo, and because she hadn't taken part in the formation of the girl, she had ended up spending time with their clone almost every day.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

Lena waved a hand dismissively "Definitely not your fault, and I am used to it anyways. Reminds me of college" she took another pack of pages.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist on a break" Kara said, a bit like a command and the other part was sheepish about bossing around "I can hear your heart, your blood pressure is high right now"

"Well, that's quite unfair, I can't tell how you really are" she replied, still keeping the light mood.

She half smiled apologetically "I don't mean to get into your personal life, it's just there, it's hard not to notice the beating is different than it usually is"

"You….you know my heartbeat?" she questioned fascinated by the concept.

Kara felt her cheeks burn, the thought of knowing something so personal suddenly hit her "No, I mean yes, but it's like knowing someone's eye color, it's a characteristic" she explained, not getting into details on how she could only really differientate a few.

Lena accepted the answer and decided to put her work away "I should take your advice, I won't be of any help if I can't get up to work tomorrow"

Supergirl nodded as she watched the other woman cuddle into herself ready to give into sleep.

"You could rest as well" Lena reminded her, not having enough strength to open her eyes and direct the statement.

"I will, as soon as I know you are both safe"

A smile faintly took over Lena's features "My hero" she muttered more in the field of dreams than reality.

Kara smiled hearing her heartbeat settle in a slightly more normal pace, knowing she was completely asleep now "Rest well, Lena" she grabbed a cover putting it over her, then making sure the half kryptonian was cozy and tucked. Only then she decided against her better judgment and allowed herself to close her eyes, nesting over the opposite side of the couch "Five minutes, fifteen at the most" she told herself and with that she was far gone into deep sleep.

* * *

 **See you tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: In this chapter I'll give you the biggest answer you are looking for. Her name.**

* * *

The sun's rays crept into the room through the curtains hitting the teen right in the face. She whined a bit opening her eyes just to find herself on a foreign place. She didn't like the feeling of being in a strange environment. She spiked up sitting in the bed alarmed, but all her fears melted away when she saw in the couch before her the two people in the world she trusted the most. She sighed relieved "Lena, Supergirl" she told herself, but the sudden movement and noise was enough to wake at least one of them up.

"Hey" Lena greeted in low husky voice stretching a bit in the couch, that was just movement enough to wake the superhero as well. As soon as Kara was back into her senses, she putted enough distance between herself and the CEO, unaware of how they had ended up cuddled so close together.

She stood up putting her arms in her hips as her usual pose, then dedicating a stern gaze at the runaway.

"Am I in trouble?" the teen asked with little voice, feeling intimidated under the hero's gaze "I just didn't want to be alone there, Lena said I could visit anytime"

"And I do mean my words, but you have to let them know where you are" Lena stood up walking towards to sit in the bed next to her "what if something had happened? If someone hurt you or taken you away? We wouldn't even know because you took off"

The girl looked down, she knew Lena was right.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled a bit heartbroken.

"It's ok" she cooed moving one of her curly hairs behind her ear "I know you might think you are invincible, but you still have a lot of my DNA in you, there are things that can hurt you, obviously" she carefully took the arm that had been shot at weeks prior, at least she healed fast.

"I won't do it again" she promised "not if it makes you upset"

"It makes me worry" she softly took her in arms and the teen comfortably rested in the warmth of the embrace.

Kara smiled at them, they genuinely cared. Their clone opened her eyes just to meet with the blue skies of her other donor, she inevitably felt a bit nervous.

She got out of bed and stood in front of her with her head hanging "It's time to go back?"

Kara sighed "Yeah, Agent Danvers was concerned about you too"

That only put a bit more weight of her consciousness.

"But, I guess you could at least stay for breakfast" Supergirl gazed up "If that's alright with you, Miss Luthor"

Both their faces glowed with joy.

"I would love nothing more"

Kara nodded "I'll let the DEO know, they will send for a car" she said turning around.

"You are leaving?" the girl asked disillusioned

"I have to, there's a city that needs protection and until you are ready, I will have to keep doing this" she patted her shoulder "So, whenever you can lift that off my shoulders" she smiled "the people out there could sure use another hero" and with that, she disappeared through the window.

* * *

Supergirl had little sleep last night, but no one knew that so did Kara Danvers. The journalist rushed through the doors of CatCo with a coffee on one hand and three different sources on the other. She was clumsier than usual, and that meant she wasn't faking her discoordination, she was just truly tired.

"Hey, someone looks like she was runover by a train" James said helping her pick up some files she had just dropped "Is this a personal issue or a _super_ personal issue?" he asked referring to his alter ego.

"Both" she admitted "I just need to inject myself with caffeine to survive the rest of the day"

"Right" he chuckled "well, if you need anything" he returned the papers to her hands.

"Yeah, thanks!" she waves as he left. She turned around putting the files aside when suddelnly a figure came rushing towards.

"Hi!" her teen clone greeted her.

"Hi?!" she said too shocked "what are you doing here?" she mumbled wandering if she had for a second time ran off.

"Remember you have to stay close by" Lena laughed catching up to her.

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed taken aback by both their presences.

"Hi, Kara. I see you've already met this little one" she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Um, ye-yeah" she fixed her glasses.

"Good, she is not that fond of strangers, I'm glad she likes you"

"Gr-great" she smiled awkwardly, knowing she was no stranger at all "and…who might she be?" she asked playing along.

"Oh!" Lena blinked taken off guard.

"I'm Lera" the girl said "Lera Luthor" she added to both their surprises she had just named herself.

"She's Lera" Lena smiled widely unable to resist the temptation of landing a kiss on top of her head.

"Nice to meet you" Kara said feeling weird of playing this game. Luckily the recently self-named girl, knew that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were two identities that had to be kept separately and secret, even from Lena.

"She's going to be staying with me" Lena explained "I thought I should give her a tour" the owner of the building added "Go take a look, just remember, you can't leave this floor"

Lera nodded excitedly before taking off.

Kara crossed her arms unsure of how to act "So…is she your niece or something?"

"It's…complicated" she offered the understatement Kara knew all too well "Let's just say my home situation is changing a bit. You might end up seeing a lot more of her" she smiled sweetly at the statement.

"She…has your eyes" Kara mumbled with a soft voice, looking at Lera wander about.

"She really does" Lena answered too fascinated by the girl to notice the way Kara was looking at her, otherwise she could had seen the preoccupation and sorrow that was swirling though her, because at that time, Lena didn't know she was standing next to the only person in the world that knew exactly what was going on and how she felt.

Kara cleared her throat "Well, I'm glad, she seems like a great kid"

"You have no idea" she then smiled her way.

 _"_ _It appears to be a robbery in the museum as the recently opened mineral exhibition is now is jeopardy"_

One of the several TV in the office reported. Lera walked towards, knowing that was something the hero needed to take care of.

"That exposition brought one of the biggest diamonds in the world" Lena mentioned looking at the screen.

"I-I should-" Kara began stammering.

"Do you have food?" Lera quickly interfered.

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"Something to eat" she tilted her head towards the exit, it took the hero mere seconds to figure out her intentions.

"You know what? There's this great doughnut place, how about I bring some?" Kara said starting to back away.

"Are you sure? I can ask someone else to" Lena said.

"No, it's no problem, I'll be back in a jiffy" she excused, making sure to mutter a discreet 'thank you' at the girl.

As soon as she was out of sight, her daily clothes were gone and now Supergirl was on the scene.

* * *

 **And that's why I waited to name her, it was only fair for Lera to chose it. And as half and half of their genetic, it seemed fit to have half and half of their names. See you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lera walked to the screen watching every movement, Lena went to her side.

"Don't worry, Supergirl will take care of it" she assured.

"I know" Lera mumbled and the next thing they were reporting was how the hero had just appeared to save the day.

They were nothing but goons, it was going to be a walk in the park.

"Put your hands up and surrender to the police" Supergirl gave warning walking to them.

One of them knelt putting his hands on the floor. So the hero just walked up to him "Where's the diamond?"

"Oh, we didn't come here for a diamond" he turned around swinging his arm to throw a punch…that send Supergirl flying out of the building and into a police car.

"That hurt" she told herself holding her side "wait, that _hurt_ " she uncovered to find she was actually bleeding. The goon walked outside showing he was wearing a green glowing gauntlet.

"Yeah, I've heard this little rock can get you to your knees"

Kara breathed in holding herself together, it was a terrible time to have slow reflexes.

She used her eye-lasers overheating the metal on the gauntlet. The man shouted as he took it off desperately. Once he had no means to defeat her, she flew into his direction tackling him. When he was immobilized, she turned him over to the police.

"He's all yours, I've disarmed the other ones" she informed, but suddenly the wave of pain swirled through her body again.

"Is Everything alright, Supergirl?" an officer asked.

"Yes, I better go" she looked at the gauntlet pressing her com "Can you take care of that?"

 _"_ _We'll send a recovery team, you took quite the hit, you're sure you are alright?"_

"Yeah, I just need to put some distance between me and that kryptonite"

 _"_ _Copy that"_

"One more thing, shouldn't Lera be at the DEO?"

 _"Lera?"_

Kara caught herself in the slip of tongue "Yeah, the girl, she just named herself that, wasn't Alex going to pick her up?"

 _"She thought the kid could spend the day with Lena, and apparently J'onn has cleared her to stay under her watch, with reasonable security measurements of course, but Lena agreed to everything in the split of a second"_

"Doesn't surprise me" she mumbled.

 _"_ _What?"_

"Nothing, just keep me in the loop, I have to go back to CatCo"

Kara made her grand entrance back into the office with a box of doughnuts and a very agitated breathing.

"Here we go!" she smiled widely at both.

"Oh, Kara, thank you very much, you really didn't have to run to get them" Lena approached noticing how winded she was.

"It was no problem, seriously" she extended her a cup of coffee "and here you go, it will help you survive the day"

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I needed it" she took a sip.

"Oh, I think I do" she fixed her glasses again before meeting with the other pair of green eyes that welcomed her with urgency.

"I'm glad you are back" Lera unexpectedly hugged Kara tightly, resting her head against the hero's chest, knowing what symbol she hid under. She had feared for her when she saw her get hurt on the news.

"I'm…glad to be back" she slowly wrapped her arms around her as well, resting her chin on top of her head. Kara found herself smiling at that.

"Are you ok?" Lena caressed Lera's back to sooth her, not knowing what had upset her so suddenly.

"Yes" she let go composing herself, sniffing a bit.

"Ok" Lena coped one of her cheeks "Let's eat then"

"I should go write that article you wanted" Kara started to back away towards the exit.

"Please, you can do that later, join us" Lena invited.

"I actually already ate one on the way here, so-"

"Nonsense, if I'm your boss then I'm asking you to take a break"

Kara was about to throw another excuse into the mix, but suddenly both pair of emerald eyes caught her off guard "S-sure, I wouldn't want to get fired for not doing what I'm told"

"Perfect" they all sat on the couches while pleasingly talking. Kara couldn't quite figure out it was much simpler to be there just as her civilian identity, she didn't feel compelled to anything. It was because there she didn't have to be more than what she already was. She could be with both and not put up a façade of indestructibility for any.

"Miss Luthor, you have a call on line two, they are asking for a statement" a worker said.

"Thank you" she stood up "Sorry, I'm going to have to take this" she picked up the phone, her expression changed when she heard the voice. She covered the auricular against her shoulder "I'm going to step outside for a minute, do you mind looking over Lera for a moment?"

"No problem" the blond answered intrigued by the sudden secrecy.

"Lera, please stay with Kara, no running off"

"I promise" the teen said calmly.

"Thanks" she went to the balcony.

"Who is she talking to?" Lera asked.

"I have no idea" Kara answered following Lena with her eyes.

"Can you listen to what they are saying?" the girl asked.

"Can you?" Kara turned towards her.

"I'm trying" she admitted.

"It's probably best if we don't eavesdrop on her private calls" she said trying to convince herself not to do it.

"Ok" Lera focused at one of the screen that was still reporting the incident that had happened almost an hour ago "He could have really hurt you" she mumbled.

"It's part of the job" she sighed "I should have been more observant" she looked at her concerned face "But I'm alright" she assured "he just had a lucky punch, there's no reason to worry"

"She worried as well" she tilted her head to the balcony "Her breathing stopped when you were down"

"That happens when you see a hero on the ground, no one likes to see weakness"

"No, she was…" Lera paused trying to explain it "It wasn't disappointment, it was…caring?" she tried that word "like feeling responsible"

"Oh…well, she shouldn't feel that. She must think my stake out threw me off my game, but I'm ok as you can see"

"Yeah" she hugged her knees to her chest "But…she doesn't know it" she shrugged "you lie to her"

"Lie?"

"You don't tell the truth" she explained as Alex had put it.

Kara sighed "I know I don't tell the truth, but I'm keeping a _secret_. I don't do it to hurt her, I do it to protect her. That's the difference. The more people know about this" she pointed at her shirt "the greater danger they are exposed to"

"So…you don't tell her…because you care"

Kara smiled weakly "Yeah, I care very much so. That's why it's hard, because if she finds out…or rather _when_ she does…she's going to hate me"

"Grandma" Lera said "You sounded just like her"

"Well, it's something she told me" she huffed looking down.

They stood silent for a second "I don't think she can hate you" she offered tentatively resting a hand on her shoulder as others used to do it to comfort her "Why would she? You've only try to protect her and the other way around…maybe having two friends is better. She can count on Supergirl to save the day, but she can rely on Kara to be there for her"

"Thank you, Lera" she genuinely smiled feeling touched while looking deep into her eyes… and then she was definitely sure she felt it, love.

"I'm sorry that took so long" Lena walked back inside "did you have a chance to know each other better?"

Both chuckled in complicity "Yeah, you can't imagine"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the support! I'll do my best to update tomorrow, but I can't make any promises, so keep posted and hopefully I'll see you soon with more chapters. Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello! I actually managed to finish the chapter! So here you go, hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

"When Winn said you were fast I didn't imagine this fast" Supergirl smiled at Lera.

"But I couldn't catch you" she said while taking a bottle of water, her new training sessions with the hero were far more demanding when it came to her powers.

"Yet. You haven't catch me yet" she added "I have a friend that's going to love meeting you, he's a speedster" Kara mentioned.

Lera smiled at her enthusiasm "I look forward to it"

Alex walked inside "Ok, party time is over, Lena will be waiting for you at her apparent in half an hour, you better get ready"

"Yes" she hurried up "Thank you for training!" she yelled over her shoulder rushing out.

Kara smiled unable to hold back her joy.

Alex smirked slyly "Well, someone suddenly recalled how to smile"

Kara huffed "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Admit it, you are fond of her" she teased.

"Well, I mean, she's 50% my genetic, so yeah, I like myself and she's…part of me, so yeah, I'm fond of her…logically"

Alex punched her arm "I knew you would come around"

"Well ow" she vocalized rubbing her shoulder.

"Come on, you have to clean up as well, it's your turn to take Lera over to the apartment"

"Yeah, going" Kara went to change when her sister suddenly noticed her arm.

"Hey, I didn't think I had hit you that hard, why are you bruising?"

"Oh, it's nothing" she brushed it off "The Kryptonite left my skin sensitive"

"But that was days ago, why is it still affecting you?"

"I don't know" she said dismissively "Maybe the gauntlet was modified to make that punch last or something, is not big deal. I can handle a couple of bruises"

Alex wasn't convinced, but didn't push the matter "Ok, just let me know if you need anything"

"Thanks sis" she got into costume and was ready to take off.

* * *

Lera held tightly to Kara's neck as they flew across the city.

"Will I ever be able to fly?" she asked.

"I don't know" Kara admitted "maybe. You are still young, your powers could develop later"

"But, because I'm half human there's high probabilities that I won't, isn't that right?"

"It is" Kara said "but, whenever you feel like flying we can take a night trip"

Lera smiled holding closer "That would be great"

Kara flinched for a second loosing balance.

"Are you ok?" Lera asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I got a little twitch there" she softly landed in the balcony and Lera ran inside knowing Lena was waiting there.

"Hey!" Lena received her with an embrace "There's some chocolate cake waiting for you on the table, help yourself"

"Thanks" she ran off to the kitchen.

Lena smiled sweetly before acknowledging the hero "Supergirl, I appreciate you bringing her here"

"It was no problem" she assured "We've been practicing some running so if she is exhausted tomorrow, we can skip the training altogether"

"Oh, that would actually be great, because I was hoping to host a litter dinner here in my house" she began to explain "in Lera's honor, we barely thought of it this morning, I was hoping you could join us"

"I will have to check" she said trying not to pause like she would do being Kara Danvers.

"It's not going to be a huge event, just some close people to her. So that would include you and agent Danvers and I was hoping to invite Kara as well since she is a friend. Plus, Lera and her hit it off right away and since her older sister is coming, it all seemed very fitting"

"I can't assure I'll be able to come" she said.

"I understand that, I wouldn't want to keep you away from your duty for a second time"

"I do want to be there for her" Supergirl said heartedly, she was going to be at the dinner table, but just not wearing the cape.

"You are" Lena smiled encouragingly.

Their clone walked back into the room still eating a piece of chocolate cake.

Both chuckled at the sight.

"Wait there, young lady, you have some chocolate in your nose" Lena grabbed her chin cleaning her with a napkin "When you finish that, we'll continue with our game, as I recall, my horse just had eaten your queen"

"The tides can turn" she answered cleverly.

"Then, I'll leave you to it" Supergirl rested a hand on her shoulder, but the girl wouldn't take it and instead, embraced her fully. She was hugging her tight, maybe a bit too tight.

The hero drew a sharp breath. Lera let go immediately as Kara held her side.

"Glad to know you have my strength" she tried to joke around the issue to diminish the fact that it had been painful.

"You are bleeding" Lena pointed out alarmed noticing how her suit was beginning to soak in red.

"It's something minor, I have a little scar from the robbery, the Kryptonite pierced through my skin, it hasn't entirely healed, it's all"

But the girl squirted her eyes looking at her "You…still have a little piece of Kryptonite inside you" she said after using her x-rays.

"What?" she imitated the girl for a self-diagnose, just to find out it was true "Well that explains a few things"

"You need to get it out"

"I'll tell the DEO about it tomorrow"

"It should have been taken care of already" Lera said "The longer it stays the more it absorbs into your blood vessels"

"How do you know that?" both inquired.

Lera blinked surprised at her own knowledge "Cadmus" she mumbled "it was a strategy, to slowly weaken you to build up a final strike without you noticing"

"And it had been working, that robbery could have been just a set up" Lena said.

"I'll ask Agent Danvers to run the background on the men" she said pressing the cut "They played me well, used my pride knowing I would not acknowledge I was hurt" she huffed at herself.

"Then we should take it off" Lena declared "Is it too deep?"

"Not enough to pierce any internal organs" Lera said "Just under the ribs"

"It's ok, really, I'll go to the DEO" she said in confident voice, but her balance failed her. She held to the edge of the table feeling dizzy.

"It has to be now" Lera said helping her sit.

"I have a first aid kit on the bathroom, can you bring it?"

"Usual tools won't work on me" Kara interjected.

"They will now" Lera said having come back with the kit, her speed was at least handy "Here" she passed the tweezers.

"I can only do this if you agree" she told the hero "I won't do it against your will"

Kara looked at both of them, they were concerned and she didn't have enough strength to make it back to the DEO and was nowhere prepared to tell her sister.

"Ok" she sighed "please, take it out"

"Alright, I wish I could assure this will be painless, but I'm not certain"

"It can't be the worst thing I've experienced" she said smiling weakly.

"Then, I'll need to take a look at it, my x-ray vision doesn't work as well as yours" both kryptonians laughed at the remark.

"Ok" she separated the upper part from her suit exposing her side. Her skin had turned to a nasty shade of purple "It's really not as bad as it looks"

"Hard to believe" Lena said tentatively touching the wound making her flinch "I'll try to be swift" she grabbed the tweezers trying to reach for the small rock that was on her side.

Supergirl held to the back of the seat trying to overcome the pain "Lera, I'll need you to guide me" the CEO said.

"It's a bit deeper, it's a very flat fragment, rotate the angle"

Lena did so until she found the small piece and firmly grabbed it to begin extracting, that's when the agony became more than Kara anticipated, since while taking it out, the sharp edges began to cut through her skin all over again.

She held on too tight to the wooden chair, making the arc snap in two under the pressure.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized for the destroyed furniture.

"It's ok, really, I was going to change that anyways" she excused "I'll be done in a minute"

Supergirl took a deep breath and held the air in her chest pressing her fists as Lena continued the extraction.

"You can hold my hand" Lera offered extending her palm towards "I have your strength and you are weakened, so there's no way you can hurt me" she assured.

Kara looked at her confident smile and bright eyes and couldn't find a reason in the world to refuse "Thank you" she intertwined her fingers with hers before taking a deep breath "I'm ready" she said and with that, Lena pulled the fragment out making the hero groan in pain until it was all out and her immunity slowly began to take over again.

"There" she put the rock on a plate "I'll put it away, let Agent Danvers have a look at it"

"Yeah, thank you, Miss Luthor" she said with little voice holding her side as some blood came out of it.

"Are you alright?" Lera asked once they were alone

"Yes, it's just a minor thing"

"It's ok not to be invincible" she said soothingly making Kara laugh sweetly, confusing the teen "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…you are so much like her, it amazes me. You inherited her best qualities. Hopefully you didn't get my stubbornness in your code"

"Can't say that I don't"

Lena walked back in "Lera, could you call the DEO, tell them about the Kryptonite?"

"And about the medical procedure?" she inquired

Lena looked at the hero, if she wasn't mistaken, she looked ashamed "That's not my place to say" she finally said.

"Ok, I'll go call Alex" she stepped outside.

"How is the scar coming up?" the business woman asked folding her arms.

"It's getting there, it hasn't fully closed"

Lena walked towards to take another look, slowly removing the hero's hand from the wound.

"There's really nothing else to do" Kara said.

Lena grabbed a cloth and softly pushed against her side "I don't think it's closing" she mentioned "I am no medic, but growing up as a Luthor, I do know when things need stitches" she tried to meet her eyes "may I?"

Supergirl stood silent, battling her own pride at that point.

"I might not know your heartbeat or have x-ray vision or anything above the human level, but I do know how to tell when someone is suffering and not attending this is not exactly a sign of strength"

She was impressed by her fierceness. Kara knew Lena wasn't afraid to speak her mind, that's how she gained enemies and stood her ground, but it never occurred to her she would ever be at the other side of the argument, not as Kara, let alone as Supergirl.

"So, I'll ask once more, may I take care of it?"

With not much else to say, Kara nodded her head removing her hands.

"Ok" she prepared the needle sterilizing it "Could you move a little higher your suit? I need a better look"

Kara exposed her torso as Lena carefully placed a hand near her stomach to stabilize herself.

"First pinch" she warned as the needle pierced through her skin making her groan "that's always the worst" she cooed.

"You have a pretty equipped first aid kit" she mentioned trying to focus in anything else but the stitches.

"Well, you know, they can also deliver threats to your front door, that's not exclusive for pizza" she joked trying to keep the mood light.

Kara chuckled "Well, with Lera home, I wouldn't worry about that anymore"

"Really?" she quickly gazed up at her eyes "I thought I was the one that trusted she wouldn't rebel"

"Guess the roles can reverse"

"Good cop, bad cop routine?"

"Well, I don't always want to be the bad pare-" she stopped herself a bit panicked at her own thoughts, about what she was going to call herself.

"I'm, sorry, did I hurt you?" Lena asked noticing how the other woman had been paralyzed

"No, no I'm good" she cleared her throat "That last stitch caught me off guard, that's all"

"Oh, my bad, I should have warned you that was the knot" she cut the threat "and your are all set" she grabbed a patch and softly applied it to cover her handiwork. She patted at it and then passed her thumbs to make sure it was well adjusted.

That's when Supergirl recoiled.

"I'm sorry" Lena backed away.

"No, it's fine…it tickled" she admitted for the amusement of the raven haired woman.

"So that's your other Kryptonite"

"Only if I can feel it, so it was just a lucky shot" she countered a bit too much like Kara would, her tone changed and she felt like playing along as she usually did in her conversations. But she had to remind herself Lena wasn't with Kara, she was with Supergirl.

So, she fixed her suit and stood up "Thank you for your help, Miss Luthor" she patted her side making sure it was healing.

"It's no problem" Lena answered a bit taken aback by the sudden distance the hero put between them.

"Alex says she'll pick the Kryptonite, she asked if you had a box of lead to put it in?"

"I don't know, I'll figure it out, I wouldn't want you near it" Lena said softly pinching her cheek "Now get ready for bed"

She nodded "I'll see you tomorrow, Supergirl?" she asked.

"Yes" she smiled then recalling Lera wouldn't see Supergirl at the table but Kara "I might not make it to dinner, though"

"It's ok" she nodded knowing she would appear as a civilian.

"Then, good night" she wrapped an arm around making sure to leave her scar out of the way.

"Good night, Supergirl"

* * *

 **Thanks for the support! Such incredible feedback! I'll try to finish another chapter to share with you tomorrow (hopefully).** **So stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: And this chapter is one of the main reasons I wanted to write this story, so I hope you enjoy this first part.**

* * *

Kara Danvers patted at her side, she had done that every ten minutes since she had arrived to work. She had to admit Lena Luthor really knew her way around wounds.

"Are you trying to send a message in Morse Code or are you developing a new dance style?" James approached her with a wide smile.

"None of the above, thank you very much" she returned the gesture.

"So, I haven't heard a lot about you these days, what's new in the world of a hero?" he leaned into her office.

"Oh, you know, the usual" she began to type into the computer "Couple of robberies, following the leads on Cadmus…raising a kid"

James spitted out his coffee "What?"

"More like a teen" she corrected herself.

"What?"

"Kara" Lena called for her as soon as she was into the office.

"Sorry, I have to go, the boss is calling" she shrugged going towards her friend "Hey, Lena!"

"Hi" she smiled then biting into her lower lip trying to figure out how to say it "Remember Lera?"

"How could I not?"

"Well, she is now living permanently with me and to celebrate so, I'm throwing a little dinner tonight, we would like you to come"

"Of course, I'll be honored"

"Great!" she smiled widely "You don't know how much that means to me"

"I can guess" she mumbled throwing her arms around her, for so long she had wanted to hug her, but as Supergirl, she couldn't.

Lena welcomed the embrace, but was puzzled by the sudden display.

"Are you alright, Kara?" she whispered into her ear, not wanting to expose her to her co-workers.

"Yeah" she muttered "I just…felt like we haven't hang out much lately" she cleared her throat "thank you for the invite" she let go.

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't have it any other way" Lena smirked "Your sister is invited as well, so I'll see you both at eight"

"Perfect"

* * *

"Perfect, we are running late, how can you have super speed and still be late?" Alex asked impatiently waiting for her sister.

"Hey, I've waited tons of times for you, I just need another minute" she walked around the flat.

"Ok, just what are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure, I know I'm forgetting something, but I can't place it"

"Oh, you mean like the little artifact that somehow prevents the whole population from knowing who you are?"

"What?"

"Your glasses, Kara. You are forgetting your glasses" she pointed out frustrated "This is way too distracted even for you, mind telling me what is going on?"

"I'm…nervous" she admitted.

"You've been in worst scenarios"

"Yeah, but just as one of my alter egos" she pointed out "I wanted to be there as Supergirl, Alex"

"Why?"

"Because Lena has no idea Kara Danvers is the other DNA donor. In her book, Supergirl didn't show up for her 'adoption' dinner"

"But Lera knows it's you, no harm done. Plus, Lena will assume you had to be somewhere else saving the world"

"But I wanted to be there…"

"And you will!" she checked her watch "or at least we should be right about now"

"Ok, ok" she placed the glasses before her face "there, how do I look"

"Ordinary and non-lethal, perfect!"

* * *

The doorbell rang, it was bizarre to hear it, since their only guest usually entered by the window.

"Can you check who is it, Lera?" Lena asked placing the last napkin.

She used her x-ray vision to confirm her suspicions "Both Danvers" she said.

"I meant open the door, sweetie" Lena smirked playfully.

"Right, I knew that" she went ahead to let in the guests.

"Hey kiddo" Alex hugged her messing her hair up "how you been?"

"Good" she nodded trying to fix her curly locks back into place, a smile on her face nonetheless.

"I brought some wine, where should I put it?"

"Lena is on the kitchen"

"Roger that" Alex entered the apartment.

"Hi" Kara walked in granting an embrace as well, this time, Lera was mindful not to press her concealed wound.

"Thank you for coming" Lera said in a hushed tone.

"I wouldn't miss it" she swiftly turned around to grab a package that she extended towards her "here, it's for you"

"What is it?"

"You'll have to discover it" she got closer "and no cheating, no X-ray vision" she mumbled.

So, the girl was forced into one of Kara's favorite human rituals and had to unwrap the present to find out what it was.

"A telescope!" her eyes filled with excitement.

"When I first got here, that's what I loved to do the most, it made feel like home and although you aren't from outer space, I do hope it helps you feel like home as well"

"Thank you" she placed it on the table to euphorically hug Kara for a second occasion. This time, Kara allowed her lips to settle on the base of Lera's head and softly kissed her hair.

"You are welcome" she gently rocked her form side to side as her clone just relaxed under the embrace closing her eyes.

Neither of them noticed when had the raven haired woman entered, it was just when a subtle sigh was exhaled that Kara opened her eyes to find her at the threshold of the diner.

"Lena, hi" Kara greeted as Lera slipped out of her arms. She too had to pretend Kara was nothing more than a friend of Lena's.

"Hey" she approached them, a smile on her face.

"Look, Kara gave me a telescope" Lena showed the box, the excitement still ringing in her voice.

"That's awesome" she shared her enthusiasm "but Kara, you really didn't have to"

"Come on, every kid needs one"

"I think that was the saying for bikes"

"Was it? I was never into sports" she fixed her glasses "anyways, it's just a little 'welcome home' present"

"And it's perfect" Lera added "can we install it?"

"After dinner, how about that?" Lena offered.

"Deal" she hugged the present against her chest to take it with her.

Lena chuckled "I haven't seen her that thrilled since she last defeated me in chess"

"Well, it's the one thing that helped me cope, so I'm glad she likes it as well"

"It's a very peculiar hobby" she commented as they went to the table.

"Really?" Kara faked surprised, she didn't want to be caught on a slip of tongue "well, nowadays youngsters find those things interesting, nothing wrong with being a bit of a nerd. I mean, I turned out alright, despite Alex's best efforts to diminish Nsync and astrology- astronomy?"

Lena laughed "Kara Danvers, you are such a peculiar being. You are like someone taken out of a cartoon or from another world"

She smiled at her laugh "You have no idea" she mumbled to herself as they reached the table.

Alex popped the cork of the bottle "So, who is going to say the first toast?" she poured the glasses

"Well, if I may" Lena reached for one "For Lera. For having her in our lives, best thing that ever happened to mine, anyways" she smiled at her.

"For Lera" they cheered and the teen blushed embarrassed of being the center of attention.

"Thanks" she fidgeted.

"Well, who is hungry?" Lena invited them over to the table.

Lera was unable to put down the little book that came with the telescope, she was fascinated by all the stars, constellations and galaxies.

"I bet we can locate this one tonight" she pointed at a drawing "according the time of the year you can see some or not"

"You are really digging that book, ha kid?" Alex asked.

"Yeah" she answered absorbed in the pages "We can put the telescope on the balcony, or we could try to reach the ceiling" she suggested, she was speaking faster and faster, not even minding of hearing an answer, she was thrilled and that pleased Kara.

"We'll put it wherever you like" Lena smiled taking a sip of her wine.

"Thanks!" she turned the page "Tonight we can settle it outside your balcony, mom. That way before bed we can find your zodiac sign" she smiled widely looking up at them, only to find all their shocked faces posed on her "wh-what? Is something the matter? Did I said-?"

"You said mom" Lena tried to keep her voice from breaking.

Lera shrugged in her seat feeling self-conscious "Well, yes…I mean…does it bother you?"

"I love it" she whipped a tear looking away unable to meet gazed with anyone, it was the happiest moment in her life.

"Hey" Kara softly stroke her back.

"Sorry, sorry" she cleared her throat "I'm just proud, that's all" she looked right into Lera's eyes "I'm proud of being your mother"

The teen matched her smile and blushed even harder than before, the feeling of acceptance washing over her as she now belonged somewhere and not in a forgotten pod on the darkest pit Cadmus could find.

"Well, that deserves a whole other toast" Alex reached for her glass "For a new family, alright. You aren't the last Luthor now, Lena" she chuckled, but the statement did lifted a weight from the CEO. She was no longer alone.

Kara forced the smile on her features as she swallowed the bittersweet taste with a long sip of wine. Her best friend was having one of the greatest moments in her life…so why did she felt so empty?

Alex drank down the whole thing, putting the cup on the table "Well, I might not be as loaded as your mom, but I want to be the favorite cool aunt with the loaded guns"

"Alex!" Kara scolded jokingly as everyone in the table laughed.

"Don't worry Kara, you can be her favorite aunt as well" Lena said playing along.

But it was with that sentence that Kara felt the punch to her guts "An aunt…yeah" her voice came out a bit fragile, luckily with the buzz an excitement no one took notice of it. Then she felt a knot in her stomach, she was so much more and at the same time barely something. Lera was going to live with Lena now, since the identity of Supergirl only took half her day and the teen needed someone to be there and Kara hadn't been it…It pained her.

"So-sorry, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, down the hallway to the left" Lena instructed.

"Thank you" the kryptonian stood up to reach the room and lock herself in it.

She saw her reflection. Who was she? Kara Danvers?

She remover her glasses. Kara Zor-El?

And she undid her ponytail. Or Supergirl?

She exhaled and rested her forehead against the mirror, she couldn't bear to look at her own image.

She usually saw a lot of Lena on Lera, but she had let go unnoticed all the things the girl resembled to her.

Without enough will power to keep battling herself, she calmed her hair again and put the glasses back into place. The immaculate image of a clumsy reporter looked back at her, perfect.

* * *

 **Part two still on the work! Hope to see you soon! Thank you for the support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year's Eve!**

* * *

Without enough will power to keep battling herself, she calmed her hair again and put the glasses back into place. Perfect, the immaculate image of a clumsy reporter looked back at her.

When she stepped outside, she found they were already up and about installing the telescope.

"We decided to take dessert with us and not at the table" Lena informed "Lera was too excited about your present, so why not let her enjoy it already?"

"I'm glad" she smiled weakly, standing next to her friend "It's…sure going to be a big change having her with you"

"I know, I can't wait" she sighed lost in thought "Have you ever considered having kids?"

Kara swallowed hard "I…um" she wasn't sure if their clone actually had super-hearing "I, I never considered it before" she contemplated Lera as she and Alex installed the telescope "But I mean, a girl as perfect as her…who wouldn't love her?"

"My thoughts exactly"

Kara looked back at the table, there was another place that hadn't been filled "I'm sorry Supergirl couldn't come"

Lena almost chocked on her wine "How-how do you know she was supposed to come?"

And then Kara realized that Lena hadn't once told her that Lera was a clone of hers and the hero. She did her best not to panic.

"A-Alex mentioned that probability" she stuttered

"Right" Lena calmed down a bit "obviously, they have been working together" she looked away "has… she said anything else about Supergirl and Lera?"

"Like what?" she played dumb.

"Like how they are related? Or why she is with me?"

"I-, um-"

"You know what? Never mind" she cleared her throat "I'm just glad Lera is staying by my side"

Kara knew Lena was hiding the truth about Lera. She wouldn't tell Kara Danvers that her new daughter was her clone. She couldn't hold it against her, ever since she first stepped into her office she had been carrying a secret of her own.

"All settled!" Alex called for them.

They all gathered around. It took Lera mere seconds to find her first star and she was overjoyed to share her discoveries.

Time flew by, it was not until Alex's phone made a sound that they were brought back to reality.

"It's from work" she said "they have the records of the men that were on the robbery, I'll go check it out"

"Now?"

"Yeah, sorry kiddo, but I'll leave you with good company" she gazed up "You want a ride, Kara?"

"I'll-take a cab later, thanks"

"Ok, then" she addressed the host "Thank you for the lovely evening, Lena and congratulations again"

"Thank you" she walked her to the door and now it was just the three of them.

Lera yawned, her eye still glued to the sky nonetheless.

"Would you like a coffee, Kara?" the raven haired woman offered "Lera is probably going to spend hours there, so she won't miss our presence"

"A coffee sounds good" they both reached the bar in her kitchen to talk for a long while, enough for Lera to fall asleep on the bed after exhausting her energy, but Lena and Kara had much catching up to do.

"Anyways, that's mostly what I've been up to" Lena finished telling the bizarre weeks she had gone through, excluding the details that included the hero "So, how is the live of reporter Kara Danvers?"

"Not as exciting as yours" she admitted.

"Believe me, somedays I would like to take a flight without fearing it might crash into the ground"

"I can arrange that" she said confidently but Lena just laugh it off.

Then, some footsteps approached.

"Oh, hey sweetie" Lena cooed looking at Lera "Sorry, did we waked you?"

"I just…I had this images in my head" she tried to explain truly concerned "In them I could fly, but I know I can't do that" she tried to explain "but they felt so vivid" she looked at both trying to find answers "what are they?"

"Dreams" Lena said soothingly "You were dreaming"

"I never had them before"

"It's ok, dreams can be marvelous"

"But what if they aren't?" she asked a bit panicked.

"Those are nightmares, and they can't hurt you" Lena stood up going to her side. Her daughter just wrapped her arms around her. Both DNA donors felt helpless at her distress.

"W-Why don't you go back to sleep and well make sure to wake you if we think you are having a nightmare" Kara suggested.

The teen was nervous "And if you can't tell I am having a bad dream?"

"We will be able" Lena assured and Lera had to trust them, she felt assured under their watch.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed" Lena walked her to her room, but the teen looked back.

"Can you come too?" she half pleaded.

Kara was taken aback by the request, but at that time the girl needed both of them, she wasn't looking at Kara or a Supergirl, she was looking at her parent.

Kara swiftly took a peek at Lena's eyes to know if she would be alright with it and stood up "Of course"

Lena laid down in the middle of the bed as each woman took a side. Kara sitted while Lena rested next to Lera, leaning on her elbow to rest her head and look at the teen's face.

"You can close your eyes now, I'm not going anywhere"

Lera carefully tried to meet gazed with Kara, she smiled calmly "We'll stay" she promised and with that, the girl let go of the air she had been holding in her chest and allowed her eyelids to go down.

Lena caressed her head softly to soothe her. She traced her features trying to smooth her tense face.

After several minutes of silence, Lena stopped and looked up to find Kara smiling the sweetest smile.

"I think she is asleep now" Lena murmured.

Kara could hear her heartbeat, she was stable, same as her breathing "Yes, I think you are right" she answered in a whisper.

"Thank you for staying" Lena muttered "She trusts you"

Kara almost winced, she wanted to tell Lena just why Lera did trust her.

"I'm glad" she finally said with little voice.

"You must think it's odd that she didn't know what dreams are"

Kara had to keep reminding herself that her civilian alter ego was aloof of everything revolving the girl, although Supergirl knew that Lera just had barely really stated living some weeks ago. So it was no surprise that dreams had taken so much time to present themselves, after all, she had always been in cryosleep.

"Lera is someone really special, she just had a rough start" Lena said.

"I know, I mean-I can tell she is" she cleared her throat "at least she now haves you"

"Yeah, I'll never let anything happen to her" she kissed the girl's forehead.

"Lena, there's something-"

Lera started to move, shifting and groaning.

"I think she is having a nightmare after all" Lena moved her shoulder lightly "sweetie, hey it's alright"

"Wait, don't wake her" Kara laid as well softly rubbing her arm and humming. Lera seemed to calm herself at the touch and sound of her voice. The hero did so until Lera readjusted and nested between them

Lena smiled widely "It worked" she said impressed "what were you humming? I've never heard it"

"It's something my mom…my biological mom, used to sing me to sleep"

"It's lovely"

Kara grinned and without warning, she was captured under one of Lera's arms.

"She got you" Lena chuckled hushedly.

"And she won't let go" Kara tried to wiggle herself out of it, but decided against it "I guess I can stay a little longer"

"I'm sorry, I forgot about the time, if you need to go-"

"No, it's fine, I'm right where I should be" she mumbled looking at the girl's calm face.

And with that, Kara continued humming softly until she ultimately felt her strength fade away as well and drifted into so much needed sleep.

Lena was battling between both realms, trying to keep herself awake. She then decided to surrender and was going to allow Kara the same. She was about to take her glasses off to put them aside so she could sleep soundly, but a little voice interjected, mostly asleep as well.

"Not yet" Lera mumbled dizzily looking for her eyes.

Lena saw those green eyes begging not to reveal something.

"Ok" she let go of the glasses and instead cuddled her daughter. And so, the night flew by them…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your support! Have a great end of the year!**

 **I'll be taking a littel break, so for a few days you might not hear from this fic, but I'll be sure to keep writing. See you in 2018!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Happy 2018!**

* * *

Lera balanced the trey to finally reach the side of the bed.

"Good morning!" she said startling both women awake.

"Lera?" Lena rubbed her eyes "Hi sweetie" she sat up disorientated "What time is it?"

Kara lazily opened one eye after the initial fright only to find Lena sited in front of her. She sat up in a jolt, immediately looking for her glasses, luckily they were still in the bridge of her nose, leaving a mark. For the second time she had waked up in Lena's house.

"I-I fell asleep" she stuttered.

"So did I" Lera mentioned "no bad dreams, so a thank you both for that" she presented the trey "I…tried to make breakfast, I'm half good at it, I couldn't bake the pancakes right, but omelets are easy"

"How is that even possible?" Kara chuckled, she was sure the bad cook was definitely her share in the DNA.

"It looks delicious, thank you" Lena took her plate.

Lera knelt in front of the bed looking at both expectantly.

"It tastes amazing" Lena praised after her first bite on the omelet.

Kara chewed on the half-cooked pancake and couldn't hold the smile, she was used to that taste, it was exactly how every dish ever turned out with her.

"Just perfect"

Lera smiled proudly.

Kara then looked at the clock "Golly! It's late!" She stood up still taking bites out of her breakfast.

"Kara, please. I'll tell your boss not to get angry if you show up late today or if you don't show up at all. It's my fault, after all, I didn't waked you" Lena said

"No, no, Lena, it was mine, I, I will make it to work" she assured looking for her coat "But I have to call my sister first"

"Of course, please, blame me for your disappearance, I don't want you to get into any trouble with your sister"

"Alex barks, she doesn't bite"

"I've seen her fight, I would be terrified" she stood up "I'll give you a lift to CatCo" she turned around "You want to come to work, Lera?"

"Yes" she rushed to go get changed.

Lena smiled as she stood up reaching her closet for some clothes, but her plans where cut short as her phone rang.

"Sorry, I'll take this" she picked up "Hello?" once she recognized the voice, she turned around facing away from Kara to quietly try to control her anger "How did you get this number?" she questioned cross "No, I have no comments. If you try to contact me again, I'll get a restriction order from you and your whole editorial" she hanged up tossing the phone into the bed.

Kara settle the plate down "Are you…Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sorry" she folded her arms "It's just a reporter that saw me walking with Lera. He wants to know if she's the result of one of my affairs or Lex's"

"Ow" she fixed her glasses "You want me to reason with him? I'm a reporter too"

"Thank you, but I'll handle him, I'm used to press and its antiques to distortion the truth"

"I hope I'm not included in your abhorrence towards press"

"I you were you think I would have bought CatCo?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm ready!" Lera rushed in.

* * *

After a pit stop at Kara's for her to change clothes, they all made it to CatCo, just to be received by a very unexpected visitor that was awaiting at the main office.

Lera raced inside unaware of the woman that turned the chair around facing away from the screens and gazed intrigued at her.

"Who are you and why aren't you on the cover of a magazine?" Cat Grant asked.

"Miss Grant!" Kara said impresses, Lena silently took in the image.

"I mean, seriously, look at you. It's like if the two greatest genes in the world met on an elevator and decided to have a baby" Both DNA donors tried their best not to blush "You would look adorable with glasses, though, not that you need them, right?" Cat smiled knowingly.

Lera shook her head "20/20 vision"

"Yeah, that's what I though" she looked up at both women "Well, what a fantastic duo walked through the door" she stood up.

"Miss Grant, wha-what are you doing here?" Kara stuttered.

"Even politics can take a break, I wanted to see the empire in the hands of the new generation" she looked at Lena "For someone who's business wasn't the media you have been running this quite nicely. Not at my level yet, but you are getting there"

"I appreciate the comment, specially coming from you"

"Well yes you should" she turned around reaching her purse "I'm afraid I did come here for another reason. I have a sixth sense when it comes to stories and here is about to happen one"

They all seemed a bit nervous by the statement.

"You know the saying; no news is good news? Well I'm afraid I have news" she pulled out an envelope.

"What is it?" Kara walked towards, her tone changing to a decisive one.

"I'm afraid, this one is personally addressed" she said handing the files to the new owner of CatCo "for your eyes only, the public is not to know this"

Lena broke the seal and read the letter "Can't be" she mumbled "There's no way"

Kara wished to ask, but bit her tongue, she couldn't get into her personal business.

"I'm afraid it's the case" Cat folded her arms "the report came across my hands given my new connections about two hours ago and I asked to be the one that delivered this news to you, it seemed fitting in a way" she shrunk her shoulders with an air of mysticism.

"Mom?" Lera asked when she saw her concerned face "What's wrong?"

Lena cleared her throat "Your…grandma escaped"

"What?" Kara interjected too shocked to mind not getting nosy "how is that possible?"

"She has her sources, apparently. We have no footage, the cameras went offline" Cat answered before changing the subject, smiling cunningly "did she just called you mom?"

Lena looked up at those words, taken aback, she was just barely assimilating her mother's great escape and now was being questioned about the girl "Ye-yeah, she's Lera"

"Lera Luthor" the teen added.

"And how could that happen? That has to make a hell of a story if I ever seen one"

Lena shook her head putting an arm around the half Kryptonian "My personal life is going to stay that way, I've been the target of press long enough, I'll keep her out of it"

Cat's smile grew wider as she looked between Kara and Lena "Fair enough, wouldn't want the public knowing too much, where's the fun in that?" she picked her things up "I'm afraid that's all the time I have. Every Special Force Agent is doing whatever possible to locate her with no such luck. This is a heads up, if she was to look for someone, that would be you"

Lena instinctively took Lera in arms in a protective manner "I'm not worried about myself"

Cat noticed and smiled sadly "I'm a mother too, there's nothing we wouldn't do for them" she nodded "So stay safe and aware. The Feds suggested you keep your routine as always so there are no suspicions, but have someone watching your back" She rapidly saw Kara's concern "call Supergirl" she stated, then putting her sunglasses on "Well, Lera, a pleasure to make your acquaintances, if you ever end up on the cover of a magazine make sure to smile" she paused "that could light up this whole city in its darkest moments" she raised a perfectly define eyebrow "You just inspire... hope" she stood up and turned around "ladies"

* * *

Supergirl flew across the building to catch up with Cat Grant before she could disappear once more. Thankfully Lera had covered for her, making sure to give Lena the so much needed company.

Supergirl landed on the alley where the limo was awaiting to depart.

"Oh, Supergirl, I was wondering if you would show up at all" Cat left her purse inside the vehicle.

"I heard you were in town, Miss Grant"

"Well, I am the bearer of bad news, but don't kill the messenger" she gazed at her bodyguards "Wait for me on the next corner, gentleman"

"Miss Grant, we have instructions of protecting you" one replied.

"And I am with Supergirl, strongest female on Earth, not the most fashionable since I'm here, but she'll do, so take break" she made a motion with her hand dismissing them. Reluctantly the did.

"Then, what brings you to National City?" Kara asked pacing around with her arms on her hips like her usual pose.

"The praise and adoration of my followers" she folded her arms "Politicians don't always have a sense of humor"

Kara was about to groan in desperation. Supergirl needed to hear the news so Kara wouldn't be the one spreading the rumor. So the hero could have a reason to present herself to protect Lena.

"You said you had bad news"

"Yes, apparently the democrats are down four points, I need good press. So, coming to my former company seemed like a great idea, to see if they might be able to change public opinion"

"Miss Grant" she interrupted a bit more severally.

"Oh, you want me to drop the acts?" she asked rhetorically "We'll let's do that then. You know why I am here and honestly, I do hope you can capture Lillian Luthor for a second time. Especially now that you have not only one person to protect, but two" she gazed deep into her eyes.

"I-I am afraid I don't understand you"

"Oh please, you wanted honesty, let's get honest" she walked closer "Kara"

"Miss Grant, we have been over this, I am not your former assistant"

"No, that girl couldn't speak her mind up if the city depended on it, but you do now, you fight more than for yourself and people you barely know, you fight for someone close to you" she pointed at the top of the building "That kid over there, she needs more than just a hero, and her mom cannot depend on just 50% of you"

The Kryptonian backed away "I-I still don't-"

"Kara, come on. Drop the act for a second so I can be forward to you" she asked tiredly "Lillian will be hunting them down. I mean, look at those girl's eyes, that's a Luthor alright, but that goofy almost adorkable smile it's yours, a Danvers" she pulled out another file from the inner pocket of her coat "I know Cadmus was harvesting DNA. I just put the pieces together when I saw Lira" she pronounced the same way she used to say Kira "I'm close to a genius level, but it didn't took me even 30 seconds. So, for once, hang the cape and take off the glasses, be whatever is in between, but just be honest"

Kara looked away, her posture losing stiffness, she resembled the image of a kicked poppy.

"I…I can't be both…Lena doesn't know" she mumbled.

"Did you miss my speech? Tell her the truth"

"It's not that easy. I want to but…I can't, the more people I tell the greater danger they are exposed to"

"I know the truth, and I am in no danger"

"You are Cat Grant"

"Yes and she is _Lena Luthor_. Don't you think the last name is the biggest target she can get? I think she's in far more danger due to ignorance" She shook her head "anyways, whatever the real reason is for your secrecy, it's better to overcome it quick" she started to walk away

"She's going to hate me" Kara said loud enough for her to hear "when she figures it out she's going to…" she closed her eyes clenching her jaw unable to bear the idea "I can't lose my friend like that"

Cat turned to give one step in her direction "Don't you think she already figure it out? At some level?" she suggested the idea "Now, _she is_ a certified genius. She's an intelligent and resourceful woman, you doubt her intellect to piece two and two together?"

"But…she hasn't said a thing"

"Have you?" she asked rhetorically "Let's say she hasn't figured out that Supergirl is Kara, but maybe she knows she is a close friend, why should she hate both parts?"

"Because she'll think I didn't told her the truth because she is a Luthor"

"Isn't _that_ the reason?"

"What?! No!"

"All your close friends know, right? The Hobbit, James, that speedster blur" she rambled the list "what's the difference between them and her?"

"The circumstances" she blurted out "they knew me for a long time or they-"

"I'm going to stop you right there so you can formulate a lie you don't choke in" she gazed at her sternly "If her last name was Smith and Lex and Lillian weren't related to her, would you have told her already?"

Kara looked at her thumbs as she fidgeted.

"Thought so" Cat sighed "You say time and time again that you trust her, that not because she is a Luthor she's evil. Well, back your words with actions" she walked away.

Suddenly Kara felt like she had been punch with Kryptonite once more as she stood alone in the alley.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all your support! I'm glad to be back with this fic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Welcome back!**

* * *

Kara walked back inside the building with her sight fixed to the floor, while closing the last button of her blouse to hide her suit.

She was supposed to go back to work, but instead, she entered the main office, finding Lena sited reading all over again the letter. She shut her eyes and pressed the glass of iced water against her temple.

"Hey" Kara said from the entrance.

"Kara" she composed herself "Come in"

"Whe-where's Lera?"

"I asked her to go to the mini fridge and help herself. I needed a moment to soak in all this"

"Yeah" she sat next to her "How are you holding up?" she knew it was a ridiculous question, but nothing else came across her train of thoughts.

"Just last night we were celebrating Lera…" she left the sentence hanging.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Right now…just…stay, please?" she said almost pleadingly, her eyes failing to contain the tears.

"Hey" she wrapped her arms around Lena and allowed her to rest against her chest, cuddling her "Lillian won't hurt you, I promise"

Lena shook her head hiding her face even further into her shoulder "I thought she wouldn't be able to do it anymore, but now I have something to lose again, I have someone" she sniffed, her voice cracking "I know all the wrong my family has done, I know they belong in prison but… they were my family nonetheless, they were all I had and everyone overlooked the fact that without them I was alone in the world. And now I have Lera and I might lose everything again and I'm-I'm" she hugged her even harder unable to hold the tears.

Kara held her tighter to make her feel guarded from the world, she then softly started to hum into her hair. As she felt Lena relax, she began to rub her back rhythmically to try soothing her.

Lena started to breath normally again, her heartbeat settling, she could feel the woman's body let go of the tension. Kara was unable to resist pressing a kiss on top of her head as she hushed continued to hum.

"She's not going to take her away" she mumbled "I won't let her" she added to herself, making sure Lena wouldn't hear that.

Kara was glad no one was nearby the office, on the other hand she couldn't care less who could see them. That until some footsteps walked in.

"M-mom?" Lera called a bit struck by seeing her always powerful role model so broken.

Lena flinched at her voice, grabbing into the fabric of Kara's blouse tighter as she tried to regain some serenity. She didn't want to worry her daughter.

"Le-Lera" she sniffed still hiding her face into Kara's chest as she wiped the tears "H-hey, sweetie" she breathed in deeply before turning to her.

"Are-are you ok?" she tentatively walked in.

"Ye-yeah" she swallowed the knot in her throat "It's just the news about your grandma"

"It upsets you?" she asked a bit confused.

Lena hunched forward resting her elbows on her knees "Yes, more than I would like it to"

"But-She's your mom" she said confused.

"Come here" she stretched her hand for her to take as she drove her next to her "I don't know how much you know about her, but…she has done some bad things, specially to me and your-" she cut herself off "and the city and the people in it, including Supergirl" she finally said.

"But…she can't be bad" she reasoned talking in whispers.

"I wish I was wrong" she admitted heartedly.

Kara gently laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Lena placed hers on top, weakly smiling her way.

"Can I help?" Lera asked concerned.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie" she turned to cope her cheek "just stay safe, that will keep me at ease"

"Ok"

 _"_ _Kara, come in"_ she heard Alex's voice on her ear.

"I'll bring you some tea" Kara excused herself, allowing Lena to have some time alone with the girl to explain her the whole situation revolving Supergirl and the hate of the Luthor's towards the heroes.

"Alex, I'm here"

 _"_ _You know I almost called a whole squad to look for you?"_ she said using her commanding voice of the older sister.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I fell asleep, I forgot to call, things have been moving too fast"

 _"_ _Well, buckle up for what you are about to hear. Remember the guys from the robbery? The ones you asked me to look at their backgrounds?"_

"Yes?"

 _"_ _Well, I couldn't find a single thing, they are off the grid and when I went to question them at the police station, the officials told me someone had paid their bails. Very substantial bails. So I went back to the museum to look for another lead and I found out there was actually something missing from the mineral exposition"_

"They did steal the diamond?"

"No Kara, they took a red rock you are familiar of"

"Red Kryptonite?"

"Yes" she said "Apparently the whole thing was indeed a set up. So be careful and if you notice any change in your behavior come to the DEO right away"

"There's something else, Alex. I might know how all this connects" she hid behind a wall "Lilian Luthor escaped" she mumbled.

" ** _What?!"_** Kara had to take the earpiece out, since her super sensitive hearing made Alex cry feel like thunder in her eardrum.

"Yeah" she put it back on "It happened about three hours ago. Cat Grant came to give a heads up to Lena, but if the DEO could also look into it, I would feel more assure"

" _On it_ " Alex said.

"Great, thank you" she spied over her shoulder at the office "I think I'm going to stay with them. Make sure they are safe"

" _Are you sure? What if you get infected with Red Kryptonite?_ "

"I'll be careful, I just don't want to leave them alone"

" _Maybe Supergirl should be the one having the stake out"_

"No. Lena needs me as her friend, not as a hero"

 _"But shouldn't the other DNA donor be also protecting Lera?"_

"Tonight, I can't be both" she whispered defeated.

" _Ok_ " Alex exhaled " _Just call if you need backup_ "

"Will do" she ended communication.

* * *

Kara took all her work into the main office and stayed by Lena's side until the sun went down and every worked abandoned the building.

The reporter hid a yawn behind her hand as she continued to type into her computer.

"Kara, please take a break" Lena said putting her own files aside.

"No, it's fine, I'm almost done" she excused massaging her neck "are you going home late tonight?" she sneaked the question she had been meaning to ask.

"I think I'm going to stay here, actually" she confessed "I know Cat said to keep the routine, but I don't feel safe doing so. My mom could look for me at L-Corp or my apartment, and I've been informed that several agents are surrounding all my buildings as safety measures, but I feel somewhat better in here. At least I can see her coming in this room"

"She won't get to you" Kara repeated.

"Sadly, that's more wishful thinking than facts" she stood up going to the door to call for Lera "If you found the cookie jar I at least hope you'll bring it in here to share!"

Kara chuckled as Lena made it back inside, deciding to take a moment to sit down next to Kara.

"But if you on the other hand must go, please do. I don't want to keep you for a second time"

"No, no way, I said I would stay with you"

"And you already did, marvelously. You spent the whole day here"

"Then" she fixed her glasses "I'm going to stay with you until this whole Lilian situation settles" she smiled her truest grin as she looked into her eyes.

Lena couldn't handle such kindness "You know, you are the only person that has always been there for me, Kara. Thank you"

"Always" she nodded.

Lera made it back with the cookies.

"Mom, can we go home now?"

"Actually sweetie…"

"We were thinking of having a little slumber party here!" Kara jumped in with her usual cheerful tone "There are some blankets on the storage, we can build a fortress, watch some movies on all those screens, eat all the stuff that we want" she locked sights with both pair of green emeralds "How does that sounds?"

"Awesome!" Lera cheered.

"Ok then, let's get everything we need to get this party started" she stood up "I'll look for something to watch, we can order some food and meanwhile you can go for the blankets so we can get the fortress started"

"On it!" Lera ran off. It seemed odd that at her age the idea of all those things was appealing, but once more she never had any real experiences, it was all ceros and ones encrypted to give her knowledge.

Lena gazed at the reporter in awe "Kara…thank you, that was brilliant"

"I mean, who wouldn't want to do all those things?" she smiled.

They did all that to keep Lera happy and to chase away the thoughts of Lillian trying to ruin such joy.

They close the blinds before getting the couches together to put the blanket over and called it the Fortress of Solitude 2.0 as Lera had named it. They spent hours watching films and eating every last bit of junk food that was on that floor until finally Lera's strength gave away and she was asleep on one of the couches.

"She's finally out" Kara mumbled "I thought she would give in an hour ago"

"She's resilient" Lena whispered back.

Kara hid another yawn "I think I'm not" she sighed shifting position on the couch. By that point, her shoes were lying next to the sofa as well as Lena's heels.

"I honestly don't think I'm going to be able to sleep at all" Lena commented "I should stay awake in case anything happens"

"Nothing happened so far, plus, you said it yourself, a bunch of agents are surrounding the building, I don't know how much safer you can get"

"Contacting Supergirl" Lena said.

"Ow" Kara shrugged "Do you want to call her?" she offered knowing that the price would be to trade one identity for the other.

"Actually…no, I rather be here with you" she kicked her feet up the couch "Right now that's all I need" she smiled, but was taken over by a yawn of her own.

Kara smiled tenderly opening her arms "Come here" she called

"What?"

"Rest against me. There's not much we can manage with only one couch. Plus, I'm known to give great hugs, I can assure you, you'll fall asleep, no bad thought, fears or whatsoever"

Lena held her smile unable to decide if she would take upon the offer, but the idea of being held to sleep suddenly became appealing. Kara had comforted her before many times, just hours ago she had fully cried against her shoulder, so the idea of being under her embrace wasn't foreign or unwelcome. In fact, it was in her arms when felt must welcome.

"Ok, then" she tentatively allowed herself to fully rest her weight over her as Kara also got her feet up the couch and wrapped her arms around the Luthor allowing her to cuddle against her chest.

Once she was firmly held over her body, Kara began to stroke lovingly her hair all the way to her back. Lena slowly allowed her body to relax and enjoy herself, she hadn't felt that safe in ages. She sighed calmly as she laid a hand carelessly on Kara's side. The hero flinched for an instant making sure not to disturb her, but Lena had touched the almost completely healed wound that she herself had patched up. If the raven-haired woman took notice of the movement or not was unknown, as she was swiftly giving into sleep.

Kara readjusted as her nose was being tickled by dark hair and laid her cheek on top of her head as she once more decided to hum. She could hear her heartbeat crystal clear. Whatever tension had been upon her was now fading away.

Once sure Lena was settled and in the safety of her own dreams, she allowed herself to take her glasses off "I'm here, Lena" she mumbled "I've always been, as Supergirl or Kara Danvers. I'll be there for you" she kissed the top of her head and placed the glasses back into place.

That night she couldn't be both, but it didn't took a hero to keep her safe, it took a friend.

* * *

 **Thank you for your support! It has been awesome! Let's see what comes next...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Bear with me.**

* * *

The morning sun rose to welcome a new day but Lena wasn't ready to face reality yet. She hid away from the light, embracing darkness for a little longer. And while trying to do so, she completely forgot that the welcoming feeling was granted by one person.

"Kara" she mumbled noticing how the blond was still soundly asleep, her arms never let go of her, as she was still under her embrace.

Lena felt comforted at that until she recalled one second thing, they were still at the office. Luckily the blinds were closed and except for maybe the janitor, no one was there yet.

So Lena closed her eyes one last time taking a deep breath before trying to slip away from her arms.

"Kara, hey" she softly shook her awake "It's time to get up, sadly"

"What?" Kara opened her eyes ajar, not fully conscious.

"I need to get up" she whispered "we are still at CatCo" she mentioned.

"Ow!" she freed her from her arms "sorry"

"Don't be, I haven't been this peaceful since…I can't remember when" she got up fixing her hair as the blanket fell aside "I don't recall having a this" Lena mentioned as she picked it up.

"Well, there's only one suspect" Kara mentioned as she put her shoes back on.

Lena went to the other couch kneeling in front of it before caressing the girl's sweaty hair.

"Sweetie" she called "Good morning" she rubbed her arm up and down, but the clone just groaned as a pained expression flew across her face "hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she shook her slightly harder for her to wake.

"It hurts" she grunted holding her stomach.

"Is it something that you ate? What hurts, honey?"

"Everything" she whimpered.

Lena quickly pressed her lips against her forehead "You've got a fever" she uncovered her for the girl's misfortune as she tried to keep any warmth.

"No, please" she hugged herself keeping her knees against her chest while trembling.

"It's ok, sweetie, I'll make the pain go away" she cooed "I'm going to call a doctor" she went to the phone while Kara stepped in, going to her side in a moment, trying to be of any help.

"Hey, Lera, what's the matter?" Kara asked quietly passing her hand thought her hair.

The teen recoiled pressing her eyes shut as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Why does it hurt?" she sobbed "It shouldn't, right?" she mumbled.

"You are only half Kryptonian" she whispered "somethings are bound to hurt"

Lera only whined again in response as her body twitched "It isn't supposed to" she repeated.

"Hey, it's alright" she pressed a kiss against her temple "I know it might feel intolerable right now, but it will pass"

"The doctor is on his way" Lena informed going back to her side "Perhaps is best if I take you home, so you can lay down and rest"

Lera sunk deeper into the covers "I can't make it stop"

"Sh, sh, sh" Lena stood up grabbing the teen in arms and allowing her to hide against her, pretty much how Kara had done for her the previous night "You are burning up" she said worriedly pressing a hand against her cheek "Kara, could you bring some wet towels?"

"Of course" she ran for them, blowing her cool breath into the fabric to try lower her temperature.

Lena didn't let go, not for a single second until the medic arrived to check on her.

As he took off his glasses after the diagnosis he began to say "I can't find anything wrong with her"

"But-!" Lena was at the edge of distress.

"Then why is she like this?" Kara asked "She's not faking it"

"I didn't say she was, I just can't determine what is it that is making her this sick" he scratched the back of his neck "her vitals are normal, her blood pressure is alright, except for the fever, she isn't showing any signs of a virus or infection of any kind. It almost out of this world"

Both parents had to consider that the expression was accurate, maybe something 'out of this world' was exactly what was going on, since she was half human and half Kryptonian.

"Thank you for coming, anyways" Lena said as she accompanied him to the door of the office.

"The best thing you can do is let her rest" he said "if she doesn't get better, take her to the hospital for a full check up"

"I will"

Lera was still struggling, she was close to delirious as her system kept on fighting.

"I'm going to take her home" Lena stated determined.

"What about your mother?"

"I can't worry about her right now" she pressed a hand against her face.

"She might be targeting your house, Lena" Kara said in a soft tone, trying to reason with her.

"What else can I do?"

Kara breathed in "Take her to my place" she offered, knowing it was still a bit of a gamble since Lillian knew her identity as a civilian, but in all that time, she had never attacked her home "You can stay there, take care of her, not worrying about all this" she gestured the office.

"I couldn't ask you to put you house in danger"

"Then it's a good thing I am offering" she smiled "Lera is the most important thing right now"

And Lena hugged her "Thank you"

* * *

As the door opened, Kara walked in with the girl in arms. She settled her in the couch as she was now mostly asleep, just opening her eyes now and then.

"I think I have food in the fridge, the bathroom is over there and the phone is on the corner" she listed "make yourself at home"

"Thank you" Lena sat next to her daughter caressing her hair "I think the fever is breaking"

Kara couldn't hide her relief "Good"

They stood by her side for the most horrifyingly long hours until the shivering and incoherent mumbling began to cease.

Lena pressed her fingers against her temples "Kara, do you mind if I go freshen up for a couple minutes?"

"Please, go ahead" she settled next to their clone making sure if anything was needed she would be there.

"Thank you" she squeezed her shoulder as a sign of gratitude before exhaustingly reaching the bathroom and closing the door.

Kara then removed her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"She…it wouldn't hurt" Lera said in slightly stronger voice than before.

"Hey, Lera, it's ok, you've been out for a couple of hours" Kara caressed her head.

She opened her eyes and gazed upon her "Where's my mom?"

"Oh? Um! Lena took a moment to clean herself up"

"Where are we?"

"My apartment" she answered "Just in case Lillian was hunting you down at Lena's"

"Grandma wouldn't do that"

"You don't know that" she said in calming voice

"And you do?" she retorted.

"Yes, I do" Kara said firmly.

"Then you are wrong" Lera shifted position "Grandma wouldn't hurt me"

"I know it's hard to believe, especially since you have Luthor DNA in you, but she's not a good person"

"What if she's changed?"

"I don't think so"

"You say you believe in second chances"

"She has had multiple, Lera. She has hurt me and your mom far more times than you can imagine, she's not redeemable"

"You don't know her. She wanted me to help make the world a better place, is far more than I can say about you, you wouldn't give me a chance"

"Hey, I worry about you, I do think you can be a hero, just not right now, you aren't ready"

"I have yours and Lena's skills, I could have helped you"

"I was not about to put you in danger, the fact that Lillian would speaks for itself"

"Just forget it, you wouldn't get it, and why would you? You don't trust the Luthors"

"That not true, I trust and care for you and Lena"

"Then why haven't you told her about Supergirl?"

"We've talked about it, it's for her own protection"

"If you wanted to protect her you would tell her right now that she's safe because she's with you, all of you. But you rather let her worry"

"You don't understand, Lera"

"I do. I really do" she folded her arms turning her back on her "You are not protecting her, you are protecting yourself"

Kara felt a punch to the gut, she was unable to breath at her incriminatory words "That's not fair, Lera"

"You are right, it isn't" she answered coldly.

"Hey!" she reproached "I'm going to let it slide because you aren't feeling well, but you can't talk to me like that"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your-" she choked on the word as she allowed frustration to go away with a sigh.

"You can't even say it" Lera's voice cracked a little "Just go, be Supergirl somewhere else, we don't need you here. **I** don't need you here"

Kara could feel the tears assaulting her eyes, as she stood up backing away. She hadn't felt that kind of agony in a while. At that moment, she would have taken the Kryptonite gladly if it meant she could feel anything else but that.

Lena came out of the bathroom that instant "Lera, you are awake!"

"I-I have to go outside for a moment, don't worry, I'll ask Alex to put a stake out here" Kara said while she rushed, trying to hide the tears.

"O-ok, is everything-?"

"Peachy" Kara cut Lena short "I'll see you soon" she said over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her and felt her heart sank to the very bottom. If she hadn't been so focused on her own, she could perhaps been able to notice how Lena's beat heavily on her chest as well.

* * *

 **Thank you for your support! Next chapter will be...interesting, I hope. We are getting close to the end, I think. Sadly, it will be the end of my vacations as well, so I hope to be able to update as I normally do, but I can't make any promises starting monday. Still! I'll do my best. Once more thank you sooo much! See you tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I changed the rating to K+ 'cause paranoia since I mention blood. Other than that, welcome to the last stand. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Supergirl flew across the sky, tears sliding off her eyes as the wind carried them away. She hadn't even changed into her suit, at that moment, she didn't feel strong enough to be a hero. Once she was high enough she breathed in to finally let out a cry, the loudest yell she could manage. She couldn't find another way to deal with this frustration and pain.

Once out of air, she pressed her com "A-Alex" she sniffed "I need you to send a squad at our apartment" she let the message go, but received no answer "Alex?"

A fuzzy noise sounded on her ear, something was interfering her frequency, until finally one voice came through " _Hello, Supergirl"_

"Lilian!"

 _"Long time no see, or rather speak. Am I right?"_

"Where are you? I'm going to-"

 _"To what, exactly? You had your chance to make a move, it's my turn"_

"If you even touch one single hair on Le-"

 _"You worry about my family way too much, I would be more concerned about yours. You couldn't reach Alex, could you?"_

Her heart stopped.

"Where's my sister?!"

 _"Where is my daughter?"_ she retorted.

Kara flew at her maxim velocity trying to reach the other side of town where the DEO was. She barely managed to slow down to avoid a crash landing, still her impact broke the ground where she was.

 **"** **Where's Alex?!"**

"Kara?" her sister walked towards "What's wrong?"

"Thank Rao" she hugged her firmly at the verge of tears "I though Lillian had captured you, when communications didn't go through I thought she might actually-"

"Kara, what are you talking about?"

"Lilian contacted me, I feared-"

"Wait, if you are here, who is with Lera and Lena?" Alex cut her off.

 _"You should really have asked yourself that question"_ she heard Lillian's voice once more.

"No, no, no" she looked back "Alex, send a unity to our apartment, I have to go" she took off flying with all her might, she was about to storm inside her house when she found the door already down, panic flooded her.

"Kara!" Lena rushed to her, tears in her eyes.

"Where's Lera?" she asked.

"We…we were talking" she sniffed "she got upset about my mother, I tried to reason with her, she just got so mad, so angry. I stepped away for a moment and when I got back she wasn't here, I don't know if she left, if she was taken, if my mom is out there trying to capture her" she choked on her tears.

"Hey, breath" she rubbed her arms "we are going to find her"

 _"Oh, but she isn't lost"_ both heard that threatful voice coming from a phone that hadn't been there before.

"Mom, if you did _anything_ to her!"

 _"Why would I hurt my granddaughter?"_

"It didn't stop you from hurting me"

 _"Now, let's not get sentimental, it will cloud your judgment, you are a business woman too, let's talk about business"_

"What do you want?" Kara asked harshly.

 _"Supergirl's surrender"_ she said simply _"she shows up at the very same place she found Project Kr"_

"Her name is Lera" Lena cut coldly "And you are insane if you think we don't sense a trap"

 _"You'll have to gamble it, I guess"_ she answered.

"How do we know you have her?" Kara interjected.

 _"Would you like a picture?_ " the phone rang and both saw their girl.

Lena couldn't fight the tears back "How dare you?!"

 _"Bring me Supergirl and I'll let her free. You have 15 minutes. Oh, and one simple request as always, to come alone, for all our sakes"_ she hanged the phone.

"It's a setup" Lena said covering her face.

But Kara didn't care about that, she had made up her mind at that moment, she knew what was most important "Lena, I have to go, stay here, I'll get-"

"Kara, wait, please don't leave" she stood in front of her.

"Lena, you don't understand" she said distressed "I have to" she took off the elastic on her hair "It's my fault you were alone, that Lillian was able to kidnap Lera"

"No, Kara, please don't"

"I wish I had said this before" she removed the glasses "I just hope you don't hate me for it, but I have to do this"

"No, you don't, listen to me-"

Kara started unbuttoning her blouse "Lena, please I'm-"

"Kara stop!" she grabbed her wrists before she could unveil the symbol on her chest.

"I'm her mother too!" Kara screamed heartbrokenly.

"I know!" she yelled back, her eyes filled with tears as she crumbled, resting her forehead against Kara's chest "I know you are…but right now I need you **not** to be the hero. Because if you go out right now, then I'm going to lose all the people I care at once, I can't take it, I just can't. I know it's a trap and I can't let you walk into it. So please, _please_ …don't. Let me be the one that saves you this time" she squeezed her wrist more firmly.

"Le-Lena" Kara was taken aback.

"Please, Kara…"

The Kryptonian softly freed her wrist from Lena's grip and hugged her against her body cooing her "I wish I had done this differently, I wish I knew how to be there for you as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl…but I didn't" she pressed a kiss against her head "But I'll make it right" she whispered into her ear "I'm going to bring our daughter back, Lena"

And like that, a breeze was the only thing Lena felt before noticing that the warmth was gone, Supergirl had gone to save the day, at her own expense...

* * *

Kara flew to the end of the black pit, her head was full of regrets, but if she could do one last thing right, that was going to be saving Lera so Lena could have a family once more, even if she wasn't going to be part of it.

As she made her way down, she recalled all the amount of green Kryptonite that was there, but she didn't mind any of it. Once she landed on the sub level, she was received by several red dots aiming at her, laser's from rifles ready to fire.

"I'm here!" she shouted, "where's my daughter?"

"Ah, Supergirl, just in time" Lillian checked her watch "You sure cut it close"

"Where's Lera?"

"She doesn't wish to speak to you right now"

"We have a deal" she said threateningly "My surrendering in exchange of her freedom"

"Yeah, what a fit thing, right? I'll need some guarantee that you won't fly away"

"Besides the fact that I'm surrounded by Kryptonite?"

"One type of Kryptonite, my dear" she turned to one of her assistants "bring me the syringe"

"You stole red Kryptonite" Kara said.

"True" Lillian admitted "But why would I want an ill-tempered Supergirl? That makes you all the more dangerous to human kind" she walked towards a suitcase "I however stole another little rock from your home planet for your use" she pulled out a syringe with a celeste glowing liquid "Blue Kryptonite" she said "As I understand, this can take your powers away, not forever, just as long as you are in contact with it, but I guess it will be long enough for me to accomplish my plans without your interference"

"I won't leave this city unprotected"

"Was I giving you a choice? What good is your surrender to me if you still walk like a mighty God among humans?"

Supergirl breathed in deeply before firing her eye-lasers towards the blue serum making it explode, she then had to fight her way across all the agents that opened fire on her. She was using the last bit of her energy, being surrounded by this much Kryptonite was without a doubt her biggest obstacle.

She had unarmed half the enemy's squad when she felt a jolt accompanied by the sound of a gunshot. She was brought to her knees as she held her shoulder.

"That I missed on purpose" Lillian said "It hurts, doesn't it? That's how humans feel, fragile, vulnerable in the hands of being like you that can crush us like ants at any given time" she pointed the gun at her "don't give me a reason"

"Where's, where's Lera" she started panting as the Kryptonite bullet made her blood come out.

"That's better, let's focus on that sweet little girl" she turned around "Come in"

Lera walked inside, wearing a suit that resembled the one Kara had seen on her the day she freed her from the pod, one that could help her withstand the effects of Kryptonite.

"Doesn't she look adorable?"

"Lera, run!" Supergirl pleaded.

"Why would she, she's not held hostage" Lillian said "I told you I would set her free. She is free and she isn't going anywhere, she's not here against her will"

"No" Kara mumbled "Lera, please"

"Who do you think broke me free from prison?" she knelt in front of Supergirl, grabbing her by the hair "look at her, isn't she perfect?"

"What did you do to her?" Kara groaned.

"I gave her a choice, I allowed her to be a hero, the one this city truly needs, someone to protect us from threats like you"

"It's true" Lera said looking directly into her eyes, that's when Kara knew something was terribly wrong, her green emerald eyes glowed with a shade of crimson.

"You used the Red Kryptonite on her" she mumbled.

"Funny thing what that rock can do. On Kryptonians the effect it's pretty straight forward, on humans not so much. So to apply it, I needed something to suppress the human DNA a bit more, the process sure took long, until the fever broke"

"You did that to her?"

"It wasn't supposed to hurt, my bad. I didn't calculate the dosage correctly"

"But.. the prison break was before"

"Oh, yes. Well, that was out of the goodness of her heart. She couldn't bear the idea of leaving her grandma alone. I was able to send a transmission at a frequency not even you could detect. She is loyal to family, after all. Part of the coding and all. I'm sure my daughter can understand those things better than you" she snapped her fingers as several men dragged inside another hostage.

"Lena!" Kara tried to stand, but was kicked on the floor once more "Let her go!" she yelled, but her efforts turned into pleas more than commands.

"Supergirl" Lena tried to go to her side as the other men kept on attacking "Stop! Mother, stop!"

Lilian raised her hand as the men ceased the beatdown.

Kara barely managed to raise her chin "Let…Lena go…you-you have me"

"I didn't brought my daughter here to hurt her, I'm reuniting our family, the most powerful Luthors there are. Well make a stop at Lex's residence, I'm sure she wouldn't mind freeing her uncle as well, would you?"

"No, grandma, no problem" Lera answered, her voice cold and distant, how it pained.

Lillian took out a second needle "I was prepared for adversities" she walked towards yanking her wounded arm to put in the blue Kryptonite.

Kara closed her eyes suppressing the pain as the very last of her powers stated to fade and the pain became too much, too human.

She fell to her knees groaning, every bit of her body ached, trembled and twitched.

Lena began to fight for a way to run next to her with no avail "Kara!" she cried "please, don't! Don't close your eyes!"

"I'm…I'm sorry Lena, I should've listen" she breathed out, panting even more.

Lera' brows knitted, a trace of clarity crossing her thoughts "You said Kara"

Lena's eyes just intersected hers for a brief moment, Lera didn't like what she saw in them, they were flooded with loss and despair.

"Yes, you should have listen, Supergirl. It was so easy to play you. After Project Kr drew you away from home you left the house unprotected, when you feared for your sister you dropped everything to rush to her aid and when you thought I had kidnapped the girl, you left Lena alone. So predictable" she clapped slowly "And now, it's time to finish you" Lillian grabbed once more the gun "Lights out"

"You didn't say you would kill her" Lera interjected "You said you would take her powers away so I could step in and help the people"

"Problem with blue Kryptonite it's that it wears off, we have a momentary solution for a permanent issue" she explained "we can't let her stay alive, she will regain her powers"

"Le-Lera, I'm- I need to tell you something" Kara gasped for air "You…you were right. I…, I was protecting myself by not telling the truth, I was afraid" she coughed "And I was terrified when you came along. I'm, I'm sorry for shutting you out at first, I wasn't ready" she gazed up "But I'm…proud that I got to be your mother too, even if just for a brief time" she exhaled exhausted "close your eyes, please"

"No, no!" Lena pleaded "Kara, fight back! Don't give up"

The fallen hero softly shook her head "I'm sorry"

"Those were some great last words" Lillian said as she handed Lera the gun "Let's do some poetic justice. Do it. If you want to be the hero, there can't be two"

Lera held the gun unsure, she knew how to shoot, but something lingered in the back of her head.

"Do this for your family" Lillian asked as the girl pointed and Kara faced away, unable to bear the thought of being ended by her little girl.

"Lera, don't" Lena begged "Please, fight the anger and listen to me" she pleaded "Who do you honestly think is your family?" Lera's hand quivered.

"Oh please, I'm the one that developed her from the DNA I acquired from you"

"Stole, from us!" Lena countered, her voice full of resentment and hatred as well as sorrow.

"I'm the one that created her, I gave her everything, didn't I?" she asked the girl and she nodded, but her expression was confused.

"No, no, you gave her codes, numbers, you used her as a weapon, as an asset for your own benefit. Lera… we gave you experiences, we tried our best to raise you. Did you ever played chess with her? Or had an ice cream? Build a fortress or even looked at the sun or the moon? She kept you in this dark pit for who knows how long. Supergirl is the one that freed you"

Lera's eyes met with the bright blue skies of the hero and recalled the first time she ever saw them, she blindly trusted her, she felt relieved when she opened the pod… and her hand dropped, she was unable to shoot.

"Please, you don't need any of that, all you ever going to use in your life is already on your head" Lillian countered.

"Lera…she can't even call you for your name, you chose that name, sweetie"

The clone started to battle her inside, her emotions against her programming.

"Did you ever truly felt happy at Cadmus, did you found joy or anything at all?"

Lera pressed both hands against the sides of her head "She hurt me too" she referred to Supergirl "She hurt you!" her eyes began to tear "she lied"

Lena shook her head soothingly "But I know" she said calmly "I knew, not always, but it didn't matter. I still love her, she is my best friend, she's my hero. She told me the truth, she risked everything to come here for you"

Lera's eyes began to flood with tears, tears stained of a subtle red color as the red kryptonite started to be washed away and her human DNA began to take over again.

"Lera, **_we_** love you, please" Lena begged.

"M-mom?" her voice cracked.

"Yes, that's it" she smiled brightly "Come home to us, Lera"

" _ **Enough**_ " Lillian's hand flew across slapping Lena.

And then the clone's ire had a new target. She raised the gun aiming at Lilian.

"Put that down, girl" she commanded as the agents began to point their weapons at her "Stand down, all of you"

Lera began to point at every direction until she ultimately directed the barrel at herself.

"What are you doing?" Lillian asked angrily.

"Don't!" Kara tried to stand but crumbled to the ground.

"Sweetie, put that down" Lena stretched her arm lightly to try and dissuade her.

"You are going to let her go, grandma" Lera said looking dead in the eye at Lillian.

"You don't know what you are playing at" Lillian warned.

"You need me far more than I need you" Lera said.

"I have both DNA's right in this room" Lillian countered "It would be a waste, though, you are already so tamed and you were no easy inversion"

"Then they were right" she said bitterly "you can't love, you aren't redeemable"

"Maybe next time I won't use Lena's DNA, Lex's will be far more fitting" she said annoyed.

Lera gazed up taking a deep breath, her expression suddenly becoming more confident.

"No, Lera-!" Lena urged.

"I have far more family than I ever thought possible" she said calmly "I don't need you, grandma. But I bet my aunt can take care of that, she said she was good with guns"

"What?"

All the weapons suddenly levitated in the air as J'onn made his appearance.

"DEO! Everybody to the ground" several agents descended into the pit immobilizing and shutting down all the snipers as Alex landed to have a clear shot at Lillian "Don't move or I'll shoot you" she advised, firing just mere inches away from her as a warning "Don't you ever mess with my family" she went to handcuff her.

"Kara!" Lena ran to her side taking her in arms, allowing her to rest against her. She carefully moved her hair out of the way "You are going to be alright"

"Le-Lena"

"Shush, it's ok, I've got you"

"I-I love you too" she smiled faintly.

Lena's eyes were streaming rivers as a small smile took upon her.

She descent, putting her forehead against hers as her long dark hair fell covering them from the rest of the world for a moment they could share and cherish forever.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Lera rushed to them, crying disconsolately.

Lena wrapped an arm around her kissing her head "It's not your fault, you weren't yourself" she said.

"Mom, I'm so- please forgive me" she grabbed Kara's hand as she looked into her bright blue eyes while her watery emeralds clouded her vision, otherwise she could have noticed the faint smile on the hero's face.

"You- you called me mom"

Lera did her best to control herself and sniffed "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am" she pulled her with her unharmed arm towards her body and smiled "I love you, my little girl"

Alex reached them "Kara, hey, stay with us for a little longer, I'm going to take you out of here"

Kara did her best to keep conscious, but as soon as she saw the first rays of sun, she gave away into the darkness for some much-needed rest.

* * *

 **So?! I hoped that you liked it! (And that it lived up to the expectation and anticipation) Tomorrow I will post a final chapter just to tie all the knots. So once more thank you for your support! I will see you tomorrow for the goodbye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**And lastly...**

* * *

Supergirl heard the steady noise, one beat after another. She hazily forced her eyelids to go up.

She was back into the DEO. She sighed relieved. She tried to sit, but her strength was still dim.

"You shouldn't move much" Lena said softly.

Kara's face lit up "Hey" her voice came out weak and off.

"Here" she gave her a glass of water "take it easy, you are still healing"

Kara looked at the machine next to her bumping her blood.

"It's cleaning your vessel so there is not a trace of blue kryptonite in your system, it will take a few hours still"

"How-how long have I been about?"

"Almost a day" she answered "Lera has been coming to check on you every hour, she's with Alex right now"

She nodded, swallowing with difficulty "I'm sorry I didn't stayed by your side, if I had maybe-"

"Hush now, don't even think about it" she caressed her hair "you sacrificed yourself for me and Lera"

"Still, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I'm Super-"

Lera made her lips unable to move or keep apologizing. She then softly released her "I don't mind, all I care is that you are safe and sound and right here with me"

Kara smiled sweetly "Thank you"

Alex silently walked in "J'onn is ready"

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"You are awake!" She rushed to her side roughly hugging her.

"Bullet wound, bullet wound!"

"Don't you 'bullet wound' me, you got me so worried, you should have asked for backup, you hardheaded kryptonian"

"How, how did you find us?"

"Before you disappeared from the DEO you asked us to send a unite to the flat, by the time we got there, we found a phone that wasn't yours, so we hacked it and heard the last conversation in which Lillian asked you to go where you found Lera. Knowing your impulsiveness, it was easy to deduce you would have gone head first into danger"

"For a good reason, thought" she shrugged.

"I swear, if you weren't in a hospital bed already I would put you into one"

Kara just smiled sheepishly "So, what's that J'onn is ready for?"

* * *

Lera was laying in the bed as J'onn pressed his hands on the sides of her head.

"Is it going to hurt?" she asked nervously.

"Not one bit"

Lera nodded "Then I'm ready, please erase every last bit of mind control Cadmus could have over me"

"Gladly"

Lera shakily breathed in, it was virtually impossible not to be nervous. But all her fears melted away as she felt her hand being held. She knew perfectly who it was, but she still gazed her way, seeing Kara in the wheelchair while Lena pushed her there, next to the bed.

"We are right here, Lera"

She nodded more calmly now, she then allowed her eyelids to go down as J'onn searched through her mind, allowing her for the first time to truly be free and be able to exercise her own will.

* * *

Lena Luthor exited the L-Corp building, walking alongside Lera as they both looked excited.

"Are you ready?" Lena asked "we can still postpone this for a bit longer"

She shook her head "Today is the day" she answered full of hope and illusion.

"Very well, get into the car, then"

"Miss Luthor, smile" she heard a very familiar and annoying voice as a flash blinded her and the reported approached her.

"You again? You are leaving me no choice but to call the police" Lena warned.

"Hey, girl, what's your name?"

"Stay away from her" Lena said putting her arm in front of Lera.

"Mama bear image, I love it" he took another picture.

"Hey!"

Lera walked past her mother and faced the reporter.

"Do you have any statement, girl?"

"Just one" Lera grabbed the camera that hanged from his neck and snapped it in two "stay away from us"

Lena smirked as she pulled out a couple of dollar bills "Buy yourself a new one and drop this story" she advise "I can't assure what the next thing she'll brake might be" she turned around guiding her daughter into the car.

"I wouldn't hurt him" Lera mumbled

"I know that, but he doesn't" she whispered back

* * *

"Are you sure, Kara? You could still use a little break and heal more properly" J'onn suggested.

"No way, today is the day" she answered as she stretched getting used to all the patches around her body, specially her shoulder.

The elevator opened and the two Luthors walked in "Sorry to be late, we had a little bit of an encounter with the press" Lena said.

"Is everything ok?"

"Nothing we couldn't manage" Lena winked in complicity towards Lera.

"Ok, it's finally finished" Winn announced, "It has some modifications from the original design, since Lera insisted" he said "so, go on" he presented the box and Lera excitedly went to the next room.

Lena walked towards Kara "Are you sure you are feeling up to it?"

"I've never felt better of wearing the S on my chest" she admitted.

"Just make sure to come home alright" she pleaded

"I promise"

"I'm ready" Lera stepped out wearing a grey suit with the symbol of the house of El on her chest mixed with a little additional letter.

"You- you added the L" Lena said moved.

"I'm proud of both legacies" Lera said as she took upon the pose Supergirl used to do.

"Come here" both parents held her in arms as their chests were filled with pride.

"So, the boots have L-Corp's technology to emulate flight and the fabric is bullet proof, so you are good to go" Winn said as they all reached the balcony.

Lera breathed in standing at the edge "What if I fall?"

"Then I'll dive and catch you" Kara assured.

"And I will fire the whole technology department if the boots fail" Lena added managing to make the girl smile.

"Ok then" she took one step falling a couple of meters before the boots activated and she began to airborne. Her face glowed. "I'm flying! Mom, I'm flying"

"Yes you are" Lena covered her mouth as she tried to fight back the tears.

Kara intertwined her fingers with the ones of the dark haired woman "You did it, you gave her, her own wings"

Lena blushed slightly "Least I could do since my DNA was the one preventing her from flying"

Kara shook her head "Your DNA is what makes her so special" she smiled leaning into her.

"Mom come on! Let's go!"

Kara laughed "Ok there little rocket, don't go anywhere without me" she flew next to her.

"So, if you are Supergirl, how do we call her? Supergirl's Girl?" Winn asked "Or maybe SuperCorp?" he laughed as the name was taken into consideration "I was totally kidding"

"It doesn't matter what I am called" Lera said "As long as I can help people"

"That's a super, alright" Alex smiled "and a Luthor" she shrunk her shoulders "perfect combo in my book. Don't forget to come back before dinner time"

"We won't be late aunt Alex" Lera promised.

"At least I trust you" Alex said.

"Hey" Kara exclaimed.

"It just got in, there's a robbery on the national bank" J'onn informed.

"That sound like a good place to start" Kara said "Ready, Lera?"

The half kryptonian breathed in "Ready" she said determined.

"Ok, then" she turned around reaching for Lena to bear her farewell before flying away "Let's go"

And so, both heroes flied away, ready to save the day...

* * *

 **And once more, perhaps for the last time, Thank you so much for the support! Writting this story was awesome, I can't believe how many favorited and followed it and how many reviews I recieved! (I loved reading every one of them, especially since so many of you knew exactly what could happen next!) And if you ever do your own take of this idea, please share it! I would love to read them! So, at least for now, farewell!**


End file.
